


Josh hates his job.

by TyjoBeans



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Abuse, Alpha - Freeform, Angst, I'm not joking - Freeform, M/M, PLEASE READ ALL THE TAGS BEFORE CLICKING THIS STORY, Rape, Smut, Vomit, also sorry for bad English, because why not, detailed description of rape, detailed vomit, dont read this if you are easily triggered, it has some really fucked up parts, josh is the alpha, josh works at an omega recovery facility, like a lot, like really, not a bunch but a decent amount, omega - Freeform, they swear a lot, tyler has a bunch of piercings, tyler has gone through some shit, tyler is the omega because he's a total twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyjoBeans/pseuds/TyjoBeans
Summary: Josh hated his job.It's not that he doesn't like helping omega's in need or that he can't manage the tasks, it's just that it's hard to watch them go when they don't need him anymore. He wants an omega that stays.





	1. the male omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Welcome to my new fic - my second one ever.  
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS.  
> Seriously, if you haven't read them yet, go do it right now because this fic will be kind of fucked up and I won't put any trigger warnings before each chapter because I don't want to spoil it.  
> Please read with caution.
> 
> Excuse my poor English, I haven't studied languish in a couple of years so there might be some errors. If you find anything that should be fixed, please let me know! 
> 
> Also, feel free to leave a comment! It spurs me to write faster. 
> 
> Safe reading everyone.

More often than not, Josh hated his job.

It's not that he didn't like helping people or that he wanted to do anything else, it was just hard sometimes. Most days of the week he would come home to an empty apartment, feeling too exhausted to shower or eat and just pass out on the couch, only to wake up disorientated and confused with a back ache the next morning.

He worked in a special facility designed to house omegas who had been ill treated by their alphas or that had, in some other way, gotten harmed. The building reminded Josh of a hospital, starting with a waiting room and then leading out into several different hallways. The walls were light and strong lamps were placed evenly on the ceiling with a few inches between each one. The floor was a dark grey, rubbery carpet that had lines in different colours to make it easier for the patients to find the different departments.

The thing that differed this facility from a regular hospital was that the rooms were designed to hold sensitive omegas. No room looked exactly the same, but they all had similar guidelines; medium dark walls, soft, fluffy carpet floors, a couch packed with pillows and blankets for nesting and a queen sized bed. There weren't any strong colours or sharp scents anywhere, and every time a new patient moved into a room, the whole space was cleaned and sprayed with scent neutraliser so that they couldn't tell if anyone had been there before them.

Some rooms were simple, designed to only house a patient for a few days, while others were bigger and nicer for those who needed to stay for a couple of months.

Josh did a little bit of everything at the O.R.F - Omega Recovery Facility - but was mainly working as a safety alpha. The majority of the omegas who were brought into the facility had experienced some kind of abuse from their former alphas and were more often than not scared of the higher ranked. Since Josh was such a typical alpha it was his job to slowly build up the omegas trust again. The job came with many pros; he got to cuddle and comfort omegas all day, scent them and build nests with them. But, it also came with a few cons. Sooner or later, the omegas had to go. They were at the O.R.F to recover, and once they felt better and were positive that they could handle the outside world again, they left. Of course, Josh was glad to see them go, feeling proud that he had helped them and almost waved them off the same way a mother would do when her kids went to collage.

But there were also cases where the thought of never seeing them again made his heart ache. The omegas weren't his mates, but sometimes there was a special connection and it was hard for Josh to hold back his inner alpha and let them go.

It was Monday morning when Josh stepped through the automatic glass doors, ready for the new week and everything that came with it. The new year was already running, speeding past the alpha fast and he almost couldn't believe that it was already February. It was cold outside and every street and tree was covered in a thick coat of white snow. Josh didn't mind the winter, he liked that he could wear beanies that were too big on his head and jackets with fluffy fur on the hood, but wintertime was also the busiest time at his work.

It seemed as if the cold weather made alphas grumpier, and omegas were usually extra clingy when they froze, so it didn't surprise Josh when he looked at his schedule for the week and saw that he had three new patients that had arrived during the weekend.

"Three new ones, eh?"

The sudden voice startled Josh a bit, but he didn't let his eyes off of the board where his schedule hung. He knew that voice very well and didn't have any reason to actually look at the person to know who it was.

"Yeah, what about you Urie?"

The other male alpha sighed very over dramatically as he leaned his shoulder against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. His dark hair was, as usual, styled flawlessly and he was dressed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt that looked new. Josh couldn't understand how his friend had the time to worry so much about his appearance every single day. He himself always hid his unkept, 'in-need-of-a-re-dye'-yellow hair under a beanie or cap and usually he just threw on whatever clothes he had that smelled the least like sweat.

Urie, who's first name was actually Brendon, started to complain about how he had been called in during the weekend for a "special case" and talked on about how he had missed a _very_ important party because of it. Josh listened barely.

"So basically this new omega was brought in yesterday, but the thing is," he paused to look around and then leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a whisper, "it's a male."

This peaked Josh's interest and, for the first time that morning, he actually turned towards his friend.

"A male?" he asked, "and they're sure he's an omega and not a beta?"

The other alpha shook his head and clicked his tongue. "He's an omega alright, smells stronger than any other patient I've ever dealt with."

Josh hummed, turning his attention back to the board and started to write down the number of the patients he was supposed to meet for his first shift.

"I didn't think they actually excited," he said, because he really didn't.

He had heard about male omegas before, but there were no documents of one ever existing. Same with female alphas, it just didn't happen.

"Neither did I," said Brendon with a shrug, "but he's a pain in the ass."

Josh lifted an eyebrow at that, beckoning for his friend to explain further, but was rejected with a head shake.

"Sorry dude, confidentiality and stuff," was his excuse.

They talked for a while longer before parting ways, needing to get to work. Josh began by visiting the first omega on his list, a young woman named Alice who just wanted to sit and talk for a while. She didn't like physical contact and was quite jumpy, so the male sat on the floor instead of the couch and talked calmingly to her. Before he exited the room he scented a pillow for her to snuggle if she felt like it.

He made his way towards his second patient for the day when a loud crash echoed throughout the corridors. The smell of distress, anger and fear all mixed together and was so strong that it almost made the alpha feel sick. He could hear other alphas yelling orders and the sound of feet running over the floor. Josh started to move towards the commotion, shifting between walking and jogging as he tried to smell exactly which way he was going.

As the alpha rounded a corner something, or rather _someone_ , knocked into him, causing him to stumble back a step or two before regaining his balance. In front of him, laying on the floor, was a man who couldn't be much older than Josh himself. At first the alpha discarded him as one of the betas that worked at the facility, but something was... off. The man on the floor couldn't possibly be an alpha, judging by his thin frame and the way he refused to look into Josh's eyes, but he was too submissive to be a beta, too. Suddenly it hit Josh what - no, _who_ \- this person was. It was the male omega.

For a few seconds the two of them just stared at each other with big eyes - Josh feeling surprised, and the omega terrified. And then, suddenly, the omega jumped up to his feet, moving surprisingly fast, and set off running again. The whole situation returned to Josh like a hit to the face. The loud crash, the strong smell of fear and panic, the far away voices of alphas shouting commands... the male omega was trying to get out.

Without understanding the situation - why would the omega be running when all patients were free to leave at any time? - Josh started to follow him, running as fast as he could. It didn't take long for him to catch up; sure, the omega was fast, but he had no chance against an alpha. Josh raised his scent in an attempt to calm the patient, but was surprised when it seemed to have the opposite effect. Instead of slowing down to find comfort in the smell of alpha, the omega whimpered and tried to run even faster, getting as far away from the smell as possible.

"Hey, wait up!" Josh called out, not expecting the omega to listen.

Of course, Josh could easily give him an alpha-command, forcing him to obey and do whatever he's told, but Josh hated to use that ability, especially on someone who was terrified of him. He was at a loss. He didn't want to use force to capture the patient, but he needed to get him to calm down. Luckily for the alpha, another employee came running at them, trapping the omega between the two. The omega stopped and started to whimper as he backed up, spreading a horrible stench of anxiety and terror through the corridor, his eyes shifting between Josh and the other alpha.

"It's alright," Josh said soothingly, keeping his voice low and slowly raising his hands to show the omega that he wasn't mad.

The other alpha on the other hand smelled strongly of anger and dominance.

"Omega," said the alpha, gaining the scared male's attention and pulling a louder whimper from him, "stay."

It wasn't a question, but an order and the omega trembled as he stilled, not daring to disobey. Josh gave the other alpha a glare, telling him to back off. It wasn't a very smart thing to do, challenging an alpha. It often led to fights for dominance and could end up being quite bloody. The other alpha growled in dislike but took a step back, allowing Josh to take control over the situation. The omega was still scared and on edge, but at least he was standing still, arms held around his own torso to hug himself, trying to find some kind of comfort. Josh started to walk towards him, moving slowly with relaxed shoulders and stopped between each step to make sure that the omega wouldn't run off again.

"What's your name?" he asked, trying to get the omega talking but failed.

The lower ranked male just whined high in his throat and switched his weight from foot to foot nervously. Every now and then he would turn his head to look at the other alpha behind him, but held his attention on Josh every time he moved. It took a few long moments, but eventually Josh was close enough to grab the omega. He lifted his hand slowly to gently take a hold of the distressed male's wrist, but it was pulled away, hidden behind his back.

"D-don't touch me," he omega sneered.

For an untrained ear it might've sounded like an order, and most alphas would probably kill an omega for talking like that, but Josh was trained in these kinds of situations and he didn't miss the way the omega's voice got whinier in the end or how he avoided eye contact as he spoke. He was submissive alright. It wasn't an order, it was a plea. Josh withdrew his hand again.

"Okay," he said, "I won't touch you."

This didn't seem like the answer the omega had expected to hear, and scared, wide eyes came to rest on Josh's face before looking away again.

"Could you come with me?" the alpha asked, hearing the other employee grunt at his methods and saw him move from the corner of his eye.

The omega looked as if he was actually considering it before two big arms came around him, trapping him against a wide chest and he yelped in surprise. The other alpha lifted him up easily and started to carry him away, ignoring the omegas kicks and screams. Josh jogged up to the other alpha, walking backwards in front of him as he talked.

"Why would you do that?" he growled, feeling protective over the omega.

The other alpha answered in the form of a grunt and kept walking towards the patient's room, completely ignoring the way Josh glared daggers into his face. Josh kept talking.

"He wasn't resisting anymore and he didn't do any harm!"

The other alpha growled low in his chest, making the already terrified omega whimper in his hold. Josh could see how his entire body trembled.

"Just because you have a bunch of time to waste on a fucking omega doesn't mean I have, now move out of my way and let the big boys do their job," the alpha growled, pushing his way passed the other.

Josh sighed and came to a stop, watching as the alpha dragged away the scared patient, feeling hopeless and blaming himself for not doing more.


	2. shower time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update this as fast as possible to get the story going. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos! It really pushes me to write more and post chapters quicker.  
> Please let me know what you think of the story so far!
> 
> I hope everyone has a nice day.

Even though Josh had a rough start to his day he had to keep working, so he went on to his next patient, smiled and apologised for the delay and went on as if nothing had happened.

It wasn't until late that afternoon that Josh heard anything else about the male omega. He was just packing up his things and got ready to go home for the day when his boss, a beautiful woman named Jenna, came up to him.

"I know you've worked all day Joshua, but I really, really need you to take the night shift," she begged, her cold, blue eyes piercing into Josh's warm, brown ones.

The alpha blinked once, twice, three times.

"What?" he exclaimed, "no, Jenna I can't take the night shift again, go ask Brendon or something," he cried out.

He had worked the night shift two times last week and after what happened earlier that morning he just wanted to go home. It wasn't that he didn't need the money - quite the opposite, he could really use some extra cash right now - but he had already worked a nine hour shift and the thought of staying for another six hours felt impossible. Jenna wouldn't have any of it.

"It's the new omega," she began explaining, "the male one. He requested you and won't let anyone else get near him."

Josh was surprised by this. Why would the omega only want Josh around? There were plenty of betas working at O.R.F that he could feel safer with. The thought of still reclining felt very tempting, but the curiosity he had for the male omega won. With a sigh, Josh agreed and took his jacket off once more. He got the patient-file before being walked to the omega's room.

"Thank you Josh, and good luck," Jenna said, offering a smile before walking away and disappearing round a corner with her blond hair swaying behind her back.

Josh took a deep breath, filling his lungs to the brim, before knocking softly on the door. No answer came but he still unlocked and opened the door, stepping into the room and closing it with a 'click' behind him. The smell of fear and anger filled the air, strong enough to burn Josh's nose. No omega was in sight, but he could hear uneven breathing coming from somewhere in the room.

Josh opened the patient-file and read through the basic information.

Name: Tyler Joseph

Age: 24

Rank: Omega

Sex: Male

Mate(s): Unknown

Number of mates: Unknown

Reason for need of care: Unknown

Diagnose: -

Treatment: -

"Tyler?" Josh called out, listening after an answer.

He got one in the form of a quiet whimper that came from under the bed. The alpha slowly lowerd himself down to the floor until he was laying flat on his belly and even though there were still quite a few feet left to the bed, he could see the omega laying there, trying to hide and look as small as possible.

"They said you asked for me," Josh informed.

Tyler's eyes met Josh's and he calmed down a bit, judging by his scent, but he didn't show any sign on coming out from his hiding spot. Josh offered him a smile and a wave, both going unanswered, before he continued to speak.

"My name is Josh. I work here at O.R.F as a support alpha," he paused, seeing if Tyler wanted to ask anything.

He didn't.

"Would you like to come out from under the bed? I bet it's comfier on the couch."

It was quiet for a few moments and Josh was just about to speak again when a small voice came from the hiding spot.

"I don't l-like be-being touched," Tyler said, stuttering a little.

Josh smiled gently.

"I know, I remember," he reassured, "I won't touch you."

It took another two minutes before Tyler made any move to get out from under the bed, but at last he crawled out and stood up, keeping his eyes on Josh the entire time. He walked over to the couch and sat down, grabbing three blankets to put around him.

Josh knew that the omega wasn't in heat, he would've smelled that right away, but he still showed signs of nesting so a heat couldn't be that far away. The alpha let him sit in silence for a while until he seemed comfortable enough. It was hard to know where to start.

"Are you okay with me sitting here?" he settled on asking.

Tyler gave a stiff shrug.

"You can sit wherever you want, you're the alpha," he mumbled.

It made Josh's heart ache.

"I want you to feel safe, you can boss me around in here Tyler."

The omega snorted and looked up at him in disbelief, one eyebrow raised high. This was the first time that Josh could actually get a good look at Tyler and the sight made him sad. The young man in front of him was decorated with bruises and cuts in every shape and form. Mixtures of blues, purples, greens and blacks melted together and painted his face. His lower lip had a cut in it and he cradled his wrist as if it was hurting. He was dirty and his hair was filled with dried mud, as were the torn clothes that were visible from under the blankets.

"Don't look at me like that."

Josh blinked dumbly at the omega, registering the words but not understanding them.

"Like what?" he asked.

Tyler looked away and bit his lip, wincing at the pain from the cut that started to bleed again. His stuck his tongue out and licked at the metallic substance.

"Like you petty me. I don't need you to feel sorry for me you know," he huffed.

That kind of behaviour was strange in an omega and Josh couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with Tyler being male.

"I'm sorry," said Josh, "I don't have any experience with...," he struggled to find the right words, "cases like yours," he settled on.

The omega huffed at that.

"Cases like mine? What, am I too fucked up for your liking?" he sneered.

Josh's inner alpha wanted to bark at him for using such a tone towards a higher ranked, but he kept his cool and smiled instead.

"No," he said, "I just haven't ever encountered a male omega before."

Tyler rolled his eyes and made a pained face as he moved his legs around under the blankets, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Well, that makes sense, considering that the only one before me died when you were like... what? Three years old maybe?"

Josh hummed at this. "Did you know him?" he asked.

"It was my dad," Tyler paused for a moment, sighing, "they think it's genetic."

The alpha saw a change in the omega's aura and the smell in the room went from annoyed to something... different, something Josh couldn't put a name on. They sat in silence for several long minutes, both swimming deep in their own thoughts and just existing for a moment.

Tyler was a very strange omega. Even though Josh was considered a perfect alpha in every way, shape and form - being a fair leader, having strong natural instincts and carrying himself with the right anatomy in the form of lean, strong muscles and good posture - he couldn't figure him out. His mood changed rapidly and his scents could flip faster than any normal omegas. One moment he would show dominance and challenge a higher ranked, and the next he was exaggeratingly submissive.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Josh asked after a long moment of silence.

Tyler jumped as if he had forgotten that the alpha was even in the room with him and his eyes went from unfocused and staring into space to sharp and almost angry.

"No," he hissed as if the question had offended him in some way.

Josh had to, once again, calm himself down and resist the urge to put the omega in place.

"You are dirty, and your wounds should get cleaned before they get infected," Josh insisted, getting up to lead him to a bathroom with a shower in it.

Tyler stared daggers into the alpha and shook his head no, stubbornly sitting back in the couch with a challenging glare that said; 'why don't you try and make me?'

"C'mon, you'll feel better afterwards," the alpha tried to reason. "Besides," he added, "you should let me take a look at your wrist."

The omega's eyes got wider and he instinctively hid his hand under the blankets, away from Josh's prying eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with my wrist," he mumbled.

Josh raised an eyebrow at that and crossed his arms over his chest, stomping his foot impatiently. Tyler looked away, his jaw tense under the bruised skin. Such a stubborn omega. Josh released some of his dominant scent into the room. It wasn't much, but still enough to show the omega that he was serious. It was for his own good - his wounds would defiantly end up with an infection if they didn't get cleaned soon and Josh still wanted to take a closer look at him to make sure that nothing was broken. The scent wasn't angry or threatening, but a tiny bit dominant, smelling like burnt wood and bleeding trees, stronger than Josh's regular smell of nature.

Tyler's attitude changed right away, so drastically that it shocked Josh. As soon as he smelled the scent of alpha he turned his head towards Josh so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash, eyes wide and staring. He whined quietly to himself and lowered his gaze to somewhere around Josh's feet, keeping his head submissively low and filling the room with a strong scent of regret and shame.

Tyler's scent was confusing. He didn't seem to have any control over it and it was much stronger than normal, but the weirdest thing was that it was mixed with a bunch of other scents. Everyone had a personal smell, something distinct that only they had, but with Tyler it was different, he had a bunch of smells, all mixed together and crashing with each other.

It wasn't Josh's intention to make him that submissive, he just wanted him to stop being so stubborn, but was starting to regret it as the omega continued to whine submissively.

"Come on, let's get you into a shower," Josh said, voice gentle and soft.

Tyler moved as if it had been a alpha-command. One second he was on the couch, and the next he was at Josh's left side, almost pressing his body towards the alpha. Josh couldn't help but to coo at the omega, his instincts taking over a little as he tried to calm him down a bit. The two of them walked out of the room and down a corridor, following a blue line that led to the bigger bathrooms that had showers in them. The facility was an old building and Josh wasn't sure what it had been used for before they started the O.R.F, but it wasn't that big and the owners had pretty much just built as many rooms as they could fit and called it a day. The care offered was free, so the facility didn't have any income and was relying on tax money, which resulted in it missing many things - bathrooms connected to the patient rooms being one of them. Therefor, the employees had to either walk with the patients to the smaller bathroom stalls that only had a toilet and a sink, or they had to accompany them in the shower rooms, which was basically just a bathroom with a small shower in one corner.

At first, Tyler was walking close to Josh, keeping himself behind the alpha as if he was hiding and trusting Josh to protect him, but relaxed after a minute or two and stepped up to walk next to the alpha instead, holding a distance between them. He stared at the floor as if it had said something bad about his mother and Josh would dare to say that he could see a hint of blush on the omega's cheeks.

The showers weren't far from Tyler's room and it didn't take long before they got there. Josh opened the door and allowed the omega to step inside before going after him and locking the door behind them. For a moment, they just stared at each other.

"Well?" Tyler spat after a while, sounding very annoyed.

"Well, what?" Josh asked, concentrating on keeping his voice gentle even if he wanted to bark back at the very rude omega.

Said man huffed and turned his head to the left, refusing to look at his caretaker.

"Aren't you going to leave? I'm not showering with you in the room."

Josh was a little surprised, he didn't take Tyler for a shy person, but then again; he did change mood as often as the wind changed direction.

"I'm not allowed to leave you alone, O.R.F policy," he explained, watching as the omega bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance.

"Alright, then I guess I'm not taking a shower," he said with a shrug.

"You have to."

"No."

"Yes."

"I won't do it."

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

That last comment earned Josh a nasty stare.

"I'm not getting naked in front of a total stranger, especially not an alpha!" Tyler exclaimed, stomping his foot against the floor for good measure.

Josh rolled his eyes. He had seen more omegas naked than he could count and was trained to handle it professionally. Women didn't make this big of a fuss over it, so why did Tyler - a male - refuse? Was it just because of his stubbornness? Josh felt tempted to use his scent once more, that obviously helped and made his job easier, but he didn't want Tyler to get that submissive again.

"I'll turn around, alright?" the alpha proposed.

Tyler sighed, bringing his thumb to his lips and biting at the nail and stomped his foot nervously but nodded after a few seconds.

"Fine," he said, "but no peaking, okay?"

Josh used a finger to draw a cross over his heart before turning his back towards the other, staring into the closed door.

Taking care of this omega was going to be a handful.


	3. piercings and ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and commented on the second chapter of this story! Here's the next chapter. It might be moving a little too quickly, but I just couldn't refuse to write this cute little scene.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.

It was completely quiet for a few moments before the room was filled with the soft sounds of the omega getting undressed. Josh could hear how one piece of clothing was dropped to the ground, followed by another and another. The sound of something similar to keys or chains rang throughout the room, but Josh couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

Water started hitting the floor as the shower was turned on and a second or two after he could hear the omega exhale sharply, probably because of the water still being cold. A few moments passed before Josh could hear a faint sigh of relief followed by happy little hums. He couldn't help but smirk a little, feeling as if he had won a very small victory by making the omega shower and enjoying it.

The smell of soap and shampoo spread into the air, eliminating the weird scent the omega had. Josh heard quiet hisses of pain and whimpers every now and then and guessed that Tyler must be trying to clean his wounds or something. It took nearly twenty minutes before the water was turned off and Josh grabbed a white towel from a shelf next to him, holding it out behind his back without turning around. It was, quite aggressively, pulled from his hand and Josh waited another five minutes for Tyler to dry off.

"I'm gonna need to turn around now," the alpha warned.

"No, don't!" Tyler almost yelled.

He sounded angry and dominant, but Josh could hear the panic behind the plea.

"Put the towel around you," he said, "I won't look directly at you, I just need to find you some clothes."

The omega whined but did as he was told.

"Okay," he mumbled when he was ready and Josh turned around.

He kept his promise of not looking directly at the omega and went to a closet next to the shower. From the corner of his eye he could see the omega's shaking frame. He had the towel tightly wrapped around himself and held onto it for dear life. The alpha opened the closet and squatted in front of it.

"What size are you?"

"I don't know... medium maybe?"

Josh hummed and pulled out a pair of white boxers. It was designed to be women's underwear - the facility didn't really have any male clothing laying around since all of the patients had been female, until now that is. He chose one in size large so that Tyler could fit his... well, his junk in there. He pulled out a grey sweatshirt and a pair of jogging pants in size medium before closing the wardrobe and straightening up.

"Here," he said as he held out the underwear, keeping the other clothes for a while longer.

He turned around so that his back was towards Tyler again and listened as the omega dropped the towel and pulled the underwear up.

"Alright," Josh said, "I'm gonna turn around now."

Tyler whimpered.

"I just need to look you over, okay?" the alpha continued.

"Please don't."

"I have to make sure that you don't have any severe injuries." It was completely quiet for a while so Josh continued to speak. "You're safe here Tyler, I wont touch you without asking and it will be very professional, okay? I've examined a lot of omegas before, I've seen it all."

"... okay."

Josh turned around, being careful to not let any personal thoughts show on his face as he took in the sight in front of him. Tyler looked a lot smaller without clothes, his body thin but somewhat well fed. His shoulders weren't as broad as a normal male's would be and his arms were lanky but muscled. It was weird, because you could clearly see that he was male, but also that he was an omega. The first thing that Josh took note of was that a lot of the skin on the omega's face that he had thought was bruised, had actually just been dirty. He still had a black eye and a bruise that covered his right cheekbone and jaw, but they were all more of a greenish yellow than purple or blue, already healing nicely. His hair that had been matted down and full of mud before was now clean and fluffy, longer on top of his head and shorter at the sides.

The second thing Josh noticed was the incredibly bruised skin on the left side of the omega's neck and collarbone. It looked a lot like mating bites that had been way too hard and way too many. He also had other marks on his body, but not only bite marks, scratches or bruises, no. He had tattoos, a lot of them. Tattoos wasn't really something that omegas had, they were supposed to be unmarked except for the bite mark on their scent gland given to them by their mate. Odd shapes marked up both sides of his chest as well as both of his arms. They were all completely black and Josh couldn't really understand what they were supposed to look like.

He also had piercings. Quite a few of them. Both of his nipples had rings in them and a chain connected the piercings to each other, hanging in a slight curve over his chest. That explained the strange sound Josh had heard earlier. The pierced skin looked red and irritated and seemed to be very sore. It was hard to tell now when they were newly cleaned, but they looked infected as well. He had four surface piercings on both of his hips and two in his navel, one above and one below. Here and there were bruises that matched the ones on his neck, too hard love bites and dots shaped like fingerprints. His legs were newly shaved and he had a bunch of bite marks on his thighs too. There were cuts throughout his body, but all were small and wouldn't need stitches or anything like that. Tyler had his eyes locked onto something by Josh's feet the entire time, gaze blank and unseeing as if he was deep in thought.

"Could you spin around?" Josh asked.

The omega turned so that his back was against the alpha. The hairs on his neck stood on end and he was shivering out of fear, so Josh tried to look him over as quickly as possible. It wasn't that strange that the omega would feel uneasy with his back turned to a higher ranked that he didn't trust.

His back was decorated with red, angry claw marks but nothing deep or infected, and he had small, round scars on both sides of his spine. Old piercing scars, Josh guessed.

"Okay, you can turn around again."

Something had changed in Tyler. Sure, he went from being overly submissive to pretending as if he was dominant all the time, but right now he was more... dead. He was still uncomfortable and a little scared, but he did as he was told without being too submissive and it was as if he had lowered his walls around Josh, as if he had nothing left to lose.

"Can I touch your left arm? I just want to take a closer look at your wrist," the alpha explained, his voice low and soft.

The omega held his wrist to his chest, hiding it behind his other hand and gave Josh a long, thoughtful look before sighing and holding his arm out for the other to grab. Josh took it into his hand, being as gentle as he possibly could and started to feel around on the sides and on top of the wrist. It was quite swollen and felt warm to the touch. Tyler winced when Josh moved it around, whining a little at the pain.

"Sorry," the alpha mumbled.

He really did try his best at handling it with care, but every little movement seemed to hurt.

"I don't think it's broken," said Tyler, wiggling his fingers a little, "it got pulled on a few days ago."

Josh hummed at the information and examined the palm of the hand and the fingers.

"You probably sprained it," he said, "I can give you some ice to take away a bit of the swelling and then I'll put on some bandages to stabilise it so it can heal, sounds good?"

The omega nodded and let his arm fall to his side.

"Some of your piercings might be infected as well, but we'll leave them alone for now," the alpha explained as he gave Tyler the rest of the clothes and he didn't waste any time getting dressed.

The two males made their way back to the room and Josh sighed a little when he saw that it was still four hours left of his shift. His lack of sleep was really biting him in the butt and he had no idea how he was supposed to stay awake for much longer.

Josh excused himself and went to get a first aid kit and some ice and to throw Tyler's old, dirty clothes in a bag. He wasn't gone for long, only a few minutes, but when he got back Tyler had already crawled under the bed again and the room smelled strongly of anxiety and fear. This shocked the alpha a bit because he felt as if the patient had calmed down before, but was now back at square one. He set the bag of ice and the first aid kit on the table before lowering himself to the floor just like the first time he entered the room, crossing his arms under his chin and looking in at the omega.

"Hey," he said softly, "what are you doing in there?"

Tyler whined as he stared back with wide eyes, but didn't say anything. Josh hushed him in an attempt to calm him down and smiled sweetly.

"It's just me again, Josh, remember?" he asked, spreading his soft scent throughout the room and making it smell like a forest after a day of heavy rain.

This changed something in the omega and he seemed to calm down, crawling out from his hiding place with red cheeks.

"Want me to build a nest for you?" Josh asked.

Tyler's cheeks got even more red at that and he furiously shook his head from side to side before walking over to the couch and sitting down, pulling a blanket over his shoulders. Josh sat down next to him, but far enough away so that they wouldn't touch. The omega kept his eyes on the alpha the entire time, but didn't say anything about him sitting there.

"I got you some ice," Josh informed as he grabbed the cold bag and shook it a little.

He was prepared for Tyler to snatch the bag from him, but got greatly surprised when the omega placed his swollen wrist in his lap instead, turning his head away from the alpha as a faint blush spread to his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. Josh didn't question it but couldn't help but smile as the omega warmed up to him a little. He placed the ice over the wrist and held it there, lifting it every so often to check on the swelling.

"Let me know if it hurts," Josh said in a gentle voice.

"It hurts, but I can take it," Tyler mumbled, flexing his fingers a little.

Josh hummed and offered the omega a comforting smile, trying to be as gentle as he possibly could. They sat in silence for a while, but it didn't feel as awkward as before.

"You know," Josh said, trying to get the omega talking, "I have some tattoos and a piercing as well."

Tyler tensed at that and started to bite on the nail of his thumb on his free hand. "I like the tattoos," he mumbled around the, now bleeding, nail.

He cursed and put it in his mouth. Josh turned his head towards him with curious eyes.

"You don't like the piercings? You have so many."

This was, apparently, the wrong question to ask. Tyler's eyes got that far away look again as they filled with tears and a strong smell of sadness and fright started to spread throughout the room. Josh tried to keep it professional. This was his job after all, and he needed to handle the situation with care. But Tyler's scent was so strong and he looked so scared and submissive that the alpha couldn't help but to let his instincts take over. He started to coo at the omega and spread a calming scent of dry leafs and autumn winds to comfort him, showing him that it was safe. Josh didn't normally let his instincts control him, he preferred to be in charge over his actions and honestly felt a little pathetic whenever he gave way for his alpha genes, but he couldn't stop it this time.

Tyler seemed to be controlled by instincts as well, crawling closer to the alpha and his sweet scent and burying his nose in his neck, inhaling deeply and whining helplessly as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Josh cooed and hummed and shushed the omega gently and put his arms around the lower ranked, pulling him into his lap and scenting him all over, completely losing control. Tyler whimpered and whined and pressed his body against Josh's, feeling safer in the arms of the alpha. He took his face away from the alpha's neck and leaned his head to the side, leaving his bruised scent gland out in the open as an invitation. Josh leaned forward and started to nibble at the soft piece of skin, never biting and only letting his teeth and lips scrape at the surface.

He licked long stripes over the sweet spot and hummed happily against the skin, drowning in the taste of the omega. Tyler tasted different from other omegas Josh had been with, he couldn't tell if it was because Tyler was male or if he just had stronger hormones than what was normal, but one thing was certain; he was delicious.

Josh nuzzled his face into the scent gland and inhaled deeply. It felt as if he was drunk, craving more of Tyler and his scent and wonderful little sounds. He behaved like a perfect omega for once, dropping his own thoughts and only letting his instincts control him, and he was driving Josh's inner alpha insane.

And that's how they stayed. Josh couldn't tell if it was minutes or hours that passed, but the ice melted and neither of them seemed to care.


	4. instincts makes an alpha protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! New chapter. Thank you everyone who left comments and kudos, it really does help me write and motivates me to keep going.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day.

Josh was very rudely awoken the next day by a _very_ loud Brendon.

"Jeez," said the over energetic alpha as he leaned over Josh who blinked up at him, feeling annoyed and incredibly tired. "Did you sleep here all night?"

For a few seconds Josh wondered how his colleague got into his apartment, but then something - or rather someone - stirred next to him and he realised with great horror that he hadn't gone home the night before. He had fallen asleep in Tyler's room sometime before his shift ended and slept the entire night at the facility.

Said omega was laying with his upper body on top of Josh and had his head resting on the alpha's chest, snoring quietly and drooling a little.

"Fuck," was the first word that left Josh's lips that morning and Brendon laughed way too hard at the situation.

His loudness pulled Tyler from his sleep and the omega stirred before blinking his eyes open. He lifted his head and gazed around in the room, looking disoriented and sleepy still. His hair was wild, standing in all kinds of directions and he had a line of dried drool in the corner of his mouth. He seemed to notice that he wasn't alone in the room and whipped his head around, staring at Josh with big eyes. One moment he was laying on top of him, and the next he was scurrying to his feet and away from the alpha, pressing a heel into Josh's stomach in the process, drawing an 'oomf' from him.

Before neither Josh or Brendon had any time to react, Tyler had crawled in under the bed and hid there.

"I didn't take you for someone who sleeps during working hours, Dun," said Brendon, completely ignoring how Tyler had fled or how Josh was already on his stomach on the floor, talking calmly to the omega.

"Hey," he said in a gentle voice, "it's just me and Brendon."

Josh tried to keep calm because he didn't want Tyler to freak out even more, but in his mind he was panicking. He had fallen asleep in a patient's room last night. He had slept his shift away. He had not only scented Tyler, he had broken the scent-gland-rule.

Employees were not to touch the patients scent glands, it was strictly forbidden. Scent glands were for mates only, not strangers or caretakers. Sure, Josh hadn't bitten Tyler, so he didn't mark him or anything like that, but he clearly remembered tasting him and nibbling at him. And Tyler had let him. No, Tyler had _encouraged_ him even. So to be fair, Josh wasn't the only one to blame, because it was Tyler who freaked out and begged for protection, and it was Tyler who had crawled into Josh's lap because he needed to be closer to the alpha.

"That won't work, he doesn't listen to anyone, such a weird omega."

Brendon's voice pulled Josh from his thoughts and he turned his head to look at his colleague.

"Of course he does," he defended Tyler, feeling a little annoyed that Brendon would say something like that in front of the scared omega.

The other alpha just rolled his eyes and walked up to the bed, leaning down and reaching one arm under it. A quiet yelp followed by louder whimpers started to fill the air as Brendon grabbed a hold of one of Tyler's legs and started to pull him out from under the bed.

Something in Josh just... snapped.

One second he was staring dumbly at what was happening, and the next he was pressing Brendon up against a wall, growling deep in his chest.

"Don't touch him," he spat.

The two alphas had a stare down for dominance, but Brendon backed down after only a moment or two, not thinking that it was worth it. He gave Josh a nasty glare as the other released him, but kept his stance in between the alpha and the omega.

"Don't tell me you mated him or something," Brendon huffed, looking over Josh's shoulder at Tyler who peaked out from under the bed.

Josh growled, running on instincts and too little sleep and stepped in the way for the other alpha's view. Brendon grunted in response and backed away, walking towards the door.

"You are so screwed," he mumbled before disappearing out into the corridors, closing the door after him.

Josh stood his ground, just staring at the door for a while, listening for any signs of the other alpha still being near. He didn't even notice that he was still growling until he felt two arms around his waist and the calming smell of omega filled his nose. Tyler's natural omega scent was so much better than anything Josh had ever smelled before. It reminded him of still waters and calm fields of grass, and it had a sweetness to it that could only mean one thing; heat.

The omega whined softly to calm the alpha and successfully managed to stop Josh's growls. Josh's mind slowly came back to him and his instincts crawled back into the smallest corner of his brain, and that's when he realised what was happening. He hadn't felt this ashamed since he got his first rut back in high school.

"Are you okay?" he asked the omega as he turned around to look him over.

Tyler nodded, a blush spreading in his face as his instincts went away too and he let go of the other's waist.

"Why were you protecting me?" Tyler asked silently.

He wasn't looking at Josh as he spoke and it seemed more like he was asking it to himself than any other. It was a good question, Josh didn't have the answer either.

"I just..." he began, waving his hands around as he searched for the right words to say, "it felt like it was the most important thing to do, I couldn't think of anything else."

Tyler blinked at him, his usually pouty and full lips pulled into a straight, thin line.

"But why would you think that?" he asked stubbornly.

Josh's guess was as good as his.

"I mean," Tyler continued, "I'm not in heat, so why would you be so protective of me?"

The alpha blinked in confusion. Didn't Tyler realise that his heat was coming up any day now? And now that he thought about it, Josh did kind of feel like his rut was acting up, but he wasn't due for another two weeks. Neither of them said it, but both of them thought back to the night before and the intense moment they shared. Sure, they hadn't mated and Josh didn't even mark the omega, but they had scented each other and something just... pulled Josh towards the patient.

He had been nothing but a pain in his neck, but Josh still felt as if the lower ranked was his to take care of, and not only because of his job, everything in him just screamed at him to keep Tyler safe and close at all times.

Their moment of silence was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Josh was ready to go full alpha-mode again, but when he saw that it was Jenna who had stepped into the room, he backed down.

"Hello boys," the female omega greeted, her voice as soft as always and filled with peaceful calmness.

Josh felt ashamed, knowing that he had broken several employee rules. Jenna's piercing blue eyes locked on Josh and she offered a gentle smile.

"Joshua, could you follow me?" she asked.

Josh's first thought was 'of course', feeling the need to be on his best behaviour in front of his boss and try to convince her not to fire him, but then he thought about Tyler. He couldn't just leave the omega behind, what if another alpha came to claim him as their own? Or what if he got hurt or scared and Josh wasn't there to comfort him? The thought made him growl and he took a step away from his boss and closer to Tyler who hid behind his back, gazing over his shoulder at the, to him, unfamiliar woman.

Jenna's eyes filled with something close to petty and she sighed deeply.

"Josh, listen to me," she began, her eyes hard and serious, "you've been forcing an early rut, you have to go home."

To Josh, this was nothing but a plan to get him away from Tyler and he growled louder, his whole body shaking as he was standing his ground, giving the intruder a look that clearly showed that he would go as far as he had to to protect the omega. Jenna continued to talk, seemingly unfazed with the alpha's behaviour.

"You can't stay here during a rut Josh. It's too high of a risk for the other patients."

Even though what she said made perfect sense, Josh couldn't hear it like that.

"I won't leave," he growled, his usually smooth and gentle voice sounding rough and harsh.

Tyler whined at the alpha's dominance and started to rub his shoulder against the higher ranked, calming him and showing that he was alright.

Natural instincts really were pathetic.

Jenna looked from Josh to Tyler and back at Josh again, her face changing between confusion, fear and then, realisation. A heavy sigh left her lips and she put one of her index fingers to her temple, shaking her head.

"You two idiots imprinted on each other," she announced, "stupid boys."

This peaked Josh's interest. Imprinted? That would explain why he felt so protective over Tyler. It was a very rare thing, but sometimes an alpha and an omega could imprint on each other. It usually meant that they were mates and had an extra strong bond that made them perfect for each other, but it didn't have to be in a romantic way. Sometimes friends who had known each other for a long time would imprint, but Josh had only met Tyler yesterday, and they hadn't really gone off to a great start, so it didn't make a lot of sense.

"That's impossible," Josh spoke up, "we don't even know each other yet."

He crossed his arms over his chest and checked on Tyler to make sure that he was still by his side. Jenna raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and gave the alpha a knowing look. She shook her head.

"Rare, but not impossible," she argued. "How else would you explain why you are constantly making sure that he is right beside you?"

Josh blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't stay here Josh, you have to spend your rut at home," Jenna insisted.

"I'm not leaving Tyler."

His boss sighed.

"Take him with you then, if he wants to go that is."

Josh had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from ordering Tyler to come with him. Even though his instincts were sky high compared to what he was used to and his inner alpha roared at him to just claim Tyler as his, some part of his brain reminded him that Tyler was an omega who came from someplace bad and even if Josh could force him to follow him with ease, he wanted to make sure that Tyler actually chose to go with him by his free will.

Josh still had no idea what the other had gone through, but he was at the facility for a reason and he was way too submissive for someone who had had good experiences with alphas.

The omega seemed to shrink as both Jenna and Josh stared at him, waiting for an answer. He squirmed and looked down at his hands nervously, mumbling a very faint "I'm going with Josh," so quietly that the alpha barely heard him.

"That settles it then," Jenna said.

"We'll get your papers in order and then you can go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I upload a new chapter to this story, it doesn't get pushed to the first page. Does anyone have any idea why that is?


	5. building a nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for all of you! again, thank you so much for all the amazingly kind comments that I've gotten, it means the world to me.
> 
> I hope that you're having a terrific day!

The paperwork didn't take long and before they knew it, Tyler and Josh were in a taxi cab on their way to Josh's apartment.

Tyler had arrived to the O.R.F without a jacket, and since it was snowing outside, Josh let him borrow his. Alphas weren't as cold as omegas and it was easier for them to keep warm, so Josh didn't really need it anyways.

They were both in the backseat, having some space between them but holding hands in the middle. Tyler was skittish and nervous and would squeeze Josh's hand hard whenever something startled him. He whined every now and then but calmed down when the alpha hummed at him.

The driver was older, looking to be at least fifty and had a beard but no hair. His belly almost touched the steering wheel and he grunted every few seconds. He had a strong alpha smell that filled the car, causing Tyler's nose to twitch.

"Never thought I would see the male omega in the backseat of my car" the driver said with a chuckle as he looked at the pair through the mirror.

Josh frowned in confusion at the comment. What did he mean by that? The omega stiffened by Josh's side and squeezed his hand tighter. His smell became sour out of anxiety. The driver didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care.

"I gotta be honest," he continued, "you look a lot bigger in person. Those videos really make you look tiny."

"What videos?" Josh asked confused and turned to look at Tyler.

The omega squirmed and gave him a pleading look, whimpering high in his throat and showing all signs of submission that he knew of; low head, hunched back, downward gaze, quiet whines... Josh cooed and nuzzled him to calm him down.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

The other didn't answer, but he seemed to relax at the words and Josh didn't want to upset him again so he dropped the subject. The taxi driver, on the other hand, scoffed and shook his head.

"Letting your omega get out of a confrontation because he whines a little? And you're calling yourself an alpha?" he rudely remarked, making Josh growl.

"He's not _my_ omega, and even if he was I wouldn't force him to do anything," he spat, laying a hand on Tyler's knee protectively.

The smell in the car got stronger and heavier as the two alphas showed discreet dominance against each other, neither of them backing down. Josh kept glaring at the driver through the mirror and the only time their eye contact broke was when the old man had to look at the road. Tyler whined and stroked Josh's hand to calm the alpha, scared that they would get into a fight.

The situation ended before it could grow, thankfully. The driver stopped the car and barked at the two to get out before he drove off. Josh huffed in annoyance as he watched the cab disappear and then turned to the omega, sensing his distress.

"Hey, it's okay," he said soothingly and offered a gentle smile, "we're just a block away from home anyways."

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble," Tyler mumbled, eyes glued to the snow-covered sidewalk.

"You didn't," Josh insisted as he took the omega's hand and started to lead the way.

It didn't take long before Josh could see his apartment building, a yellow, tall house, growing bigger as they got closer. Before they knew it, they were three stairs up and inside Josh's apartment, sitting in the kitchen with a cup of warm tea in their hands.

Josh studied Tyler a bit closer. He was quite pale and looked around nervously at all the sounds that Josh's neighbours made. It was probably because of the heat creeping up on him, making him paranoid and scared, Josh thought. Josh himself could feel the first signs of his rut; he was sweating and huffing, feeling too warm even though they had been out in the snow only minutes ago.

The omega fidgeted nervously, taking a small sip from his tea and then setting the cup down again, only to move it two second later. His hands twisted on the table and the sound of his feet tapping the floor filled the otherwise quiet room. He almost reminded Josh of a child that needed to use the restroom but didn't wanna stop playing and tried to hold it in.

"Do y-," Josh stopped talking for a split second when Tyler startled at the sudden noise, offering him a calming smile "-you wanna build a nest?" he finished.

The omega blushed and looked down at his cup, biting his lower lip nervously.

"I-," he started, voice quiet, "I d-don't have to if it's-."

"-it's not a problem, I can get you some blankets and stuff," Josh interrupted.

Tyler smiled shyly - it was the prettiest thing Josh had ever seen - and nodded his head.

"I'd like that," he said.

So that settled it. Josh led Tyler to the living room and opened a simple wooden chest, pulling out all the blankets and pillows he could find in there. He helped the omega make a fort out of the couch and a chair with a blanket as a stand in roof. Tyler carefully placed out the pillows on the floor, rearranging them until he was completely satisfied - such an omega thing to do, they were very picky with their nests - and then added the blankets for extra comfort and warmth. Unlike alphas - who felt as if they were about to burn up during their ruts -, omegas became cold during their heats and froze no matter how warm it was. Mother natures way of making them search for a mate that could keep them warm.

When they were done Tyler sat back on his heels and studied their work, feeling satisfied with the nest. He gave Josh a nervous look and then whined faintly, asking permission to go inside. The alpha nodded his head with a gentle smile. A few seconds later, Tyler was laying comfortably in his little fort, surrounded by blankets and soft pillows and he purred a little and sighed of satisfaction. The alpha made sure that the omega was warm and safe before he convinced himself that Tyler would be okay being alone for a few minutes. He really needed to fix a few things before his rut started for real.

The first thing on his list was to take a shower, since his mind would be too full of "mate" and "omega" to care about personal hygiene later on. He stood under the lukewarm water for a long time, just enjoying how cool it felt on his feverish skin. When he got out of the bathroom he smelled of soap and shampoo, his face shaved clean and his fingernails cut.

The second thing he did was to make sure that he had enough food to last both him and Tyler for a week. The food didn't really include fresh veggies or things that would expire, but frozen meals that wouldn't require a lot of work to prepare.

He dressed in cozy clothes, a pair of red basketball shorts and a black tank top that hugged his body tightly. It was a perfect outfit for ruts; the tank top kept him cool and didn't have any sleeves that would get in the way, and the shorts fitted loosely on his legs and hips and wouldn't be uncomfortable when the very stubborn and very many surprise boners would start to pop up. He grabbed some clothes for Tyler to change into if he felt like it, finding his warmest sweatpants along with a soft hoodie.

When everything was in order Josh went out into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge, bringing them with him into the living room. He placed them on the floor right outside of the nest before crawling into the cramped space.

Tyler was still hidden away inside a bunch of blankets and only popped his head up when he noticed the other man. Josh was just about to ask him how he was feeling when he noticed the scent the omega gave off in waves. Tyler smelled sweet, like honey and summer flowers. It made Josh insane. The lower ranked was flushed, his cheeks pink and his hair matted with sweat. His lips were bitten raw and swollen, mouth pouty and slightly open as he panted helplessly.

Josh had seen some pretty bad heats in his life, but this was completely different. The alpha's mouth watered at the sight, Tyler was so beautiful.

"Hey," Josh hummed and looked into the other's eyes, being met by dilated pupils and hooded eyelids.

Tyler whined and abandoned the blankets to crawl closer to the alpha instead, seeking his warmth and protection. Josh welcomed him with open arms - quite literally - and let him get comfortable in his lap. The alpha started stroking his hands through Tyler's soft hair, playing with the curly locks at the very top of his head. The omega sighed and nuzzled his face into the crook of the other's elbow, inhaling the smell of alpha deep into his lungs. Tyler was already too far gone into his heat, unable to talk aside from an occasional whine or whimper, but Josh was still thinking somewhat clearly. He helped the other change clothes, getting him out of the O.R.F outfit and into his sweatpants and hoodie.

Tyler whined in protest as his shirt was stolen from him, but settled down when he got a much warmer hoodie instead, sniffing the fabric and smiling at the distant smell of alpha that was imprinted in the soft material.

"You need to drink some water," Josh spoke barely above a whisper in a smooth voice and reached his arm out of the nest, blindly grabbing a bottle.

The omega didn't seem to like the idea of having to take his face away from the hoodie and whined whenever Josh tried to get him to drink. The alpha sighed and drank a few mouthfuls himself before pulling away from the omega, forcing him to look up. Tyler whined louder and more high pitched as he stared, almost looking offended, at Josh. The higher ranked showed the water bottle, shaking it a little for good measure.

"I'll cuddle you as soon as you drink."

He wasn't sure if the omega actually heard what he said but he needed to get some water into him before his rut started for real. Tyler crawled two steps forward on all fours and sat down in front of the alpha before tilting his head back and separating his lips slightly, poking his tongue out just a little bit. Josh unscrewed the cap and carefully put the bottle to the others mouth, tipping it slowly until water started to drop between his swollen lips. The alpha watched Tyler's adam's apple dance under the skin on his throat as he swallowed, a few drops of water spilling out of his mouth and rolling down his chin.

"Good omega," Josh praised, placing the bottle outside of the nest again.

He allowed Tyler to crawl into his lap again and held him close, listening to his breathing become slower as he fell asleep.

Josh allowed himself to rest as well.


	6. heats and ruts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! it's my first time writing smut so be gentle with me.  
> i hope you guys enjoy, and please let me know what you think!
> 
> i wish you all a great day.

Josh awoke a few hours later to a raging boner. It wouldn't really be that weird -considering the rut that had started to bloom in his body as he slept -, if it weren't for the fact that the boner wasn't his. Tyler was panting next to him, flushed and sweaty as he pressed his crotch against the alpha's upper thigh, desperate for friction. He was awake, but looked exhausted just one day into his heat.

It was going to be a long week.

When Tyler noticed that Josh was awake, he whimpered helplessly and nuzzled his face into his neck, seeming very distressed and uncomfortable.

"Hurts," he managed to whine.

Josh fell into the role of alpha when he heard how broken the omega sounded and cooed at him. He started stroking his hair soothingly and licked over the omega's scent gland with a flat tongue, pressing gently at the sensitive skin. Forcing himself - with great difficulty - to move slowly, Josh worked his free hand down Tyler's body, feeling his ribs faintly through the hoodie. He stopped an inch above the line where the sweatpants began and massaged small circles into Tyler's hipbone, avoiding the surface piercings that rested under his skin. He pulled his face away from the other's throat, trying to get some kind of reaction. Tyler whimpered and bucked his hips up towards Josh's hand, his cock twitching restlessly. If that wasn't an invitation Josh didn't know what was, Tyler couldn't be clearer.

The alpha reached into the other's sweatpants and boxers, not wasting any time on teasing the desperate omega and grabbed his cock firmly. Tyler whined and bucked into his hand, eyes tightly closed and mouth hanging open.

"Shhhh," Josh hushed soothingly as he started to work his hand, moving it in slow, long strokes.

Precum smeared along his hand and Tyler's shaft, spreading a sweet smell around them.

"Relax," the alpha whispered as he ran his thumb over the head, pressing gently on the slit for a few seconds.

His fingers ran over something round and hard, drawing a breathy whine from the other and Josh realised that it must be a piercing going through the head of Tyler's dick. He gently rubbed at the skin around the metal piece that seemed to be more sensitive than the rest and started stroking him more carefully, scared that it would hurt him. To make up for the softer pressure, Josh started to pump his hand faster, drawing the skin around Tyler's cock as far down as it would go. The omega huffed and grunted, his whole body shaking and sweat pearling on his forehead. Not two minutes passed before he came with a shaky breath, shooting warm, wet ropes of thick cum that stained the inside of his boxers.

"Such a good boy," Josh praised as he milked him through it, not removing his hand until Tyler whined from over sensitivity.

Josh lazily wiped his hand off on one of the blankets and inhaled deeply, the fort smelling amazingly strong of omega in heat.

And that's how they spent the next couple of days.

Tyler would whine and beg and Josh would take care of him like a good alpha should. They didn't mate even though Tyler presented himself for the alpha a few times, begging to be breeded with whines and whimpers.

Josh felt... different. He could definitely feel his rut acting up, his senses were sharper and his body temperature higher than usual, but he could still think somewhat clearly. During all his earlier ruts Josh had been controlled by his inner alpha, acting on instinct and nothing else, but this time he was more awake. He made sure that Tyler and himself were being fed and drank enough fluids and he even got the omega to take a shower on the third day.

They spent most of the time cuddling and sleeping, and a few times a day Josh would jack himself or Tyler off. It wasn't until the ninth day before Tyler calmed down enough to actually be able to talk.

"How are you feeling?" Josh asked.

They were laying inside their nest. Josh was on his back and Tyler rested his head on top of his chest, listening to his heart and tracing the outlines of his abs. They were both naked, having given up on wearing clothes over a week ago and the apartment was quiet except for their hums and breaths. Tyler shrugged, moving his head a little and hiding his face in the crook of Josh's neck.

"I'm okay," his voice was muffled against the other's skin, "I'm sorry I've been so needy."

Josh hummed and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head and inhaling deeply.

"You're in heat, it's what omegas do," the oldest of the two reassured.

"I'm a bad omega," Tyler mumbled, emotionally drained after his heat.

Warm, wet tears started to stain Josh's neck and shoulder as Tyler sobbed, quietly at first but soon turning louder. Josh pulled him close and cooed at him, spreading a smell of calmness around the two.

"No Tyler, you were amazing."

Josh really meant it. Tyler had been a perfect omega during his heat; he was submissive and kept close to Josh the entire time, never letting him out of sight and following him like a shadow. He drank and ate when he was told to and he tidied up the nest a few times a day to make sure that the alpha was comfortable. He even presented himself, letting Josh mate him, and the only reason why they hadn't was because Josh was able to control himself. He still had no idea what Tyler had been through with his earlier alpha and he wanted to talk to him about boundaries before they went too far.

Tyler kept sobbing, hiding as best he could against Josh. His whole body was shaking, hands gripping at the other man for support.

"It's okay," Josh hugged him close and kissed whatever he could reach, "let it out."

The omega had seemed so stubborn when they first met, acting like he didn't need an alpha. He showed dominance and dared disobey a higher ranked, but now he looked so scared and small, crying and shaking and desperately begging the alpha to protect him.

"You're okay Tyler," he whispered into the top of his head.

"Don't leave, please," the omega sniffled, "I'll be good, I promise."

Josh hugged him harder, stroking the other's back with a warm hand.

"I'm right here."

It took a long time before Tyler settled down and stopped crying, and they stayed in the nest for even longer, just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until the omega's stomach rumbled that they decided to actually start their day.

They got dressed in clothes that were too dirty to wear and moved to the kitchen where Josh prepared a big breakfast with bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast, celebrating the end of their cycle.

"I've never spent a heat with an alpha before," Tyler admitted as he watched the other flip a pancake.

Josh looked over his shoulder, eyebrows raised high in surprise. He didn't know exactly how old Tyler was, but he didn't look to be much younger than Josh himself, so to think that he'd never had a mate was odd.

"You didn't have a mate before you got to O.R.F?" he asked while carrying a plate of bacon to the table.

Tyler looked into his cup of coffee.

"I did," he said before taking a sip of the bitter drink, "but we didn't spend our cycles together."

"So you've never mated?"

The question made Tyler's cheeks turn pink and he lowered his head a bit.

"I mean... I've had sex before if that's what you're asking, just not during my heat."

Josh hummed as he sat down on the other side of the table, right in front of Tyler. They ate in silence for a while, both of them feeling too hungry to talk. It wasn't until the last piece of bacon was gone that they actually looked up from their plates.

"Tell me something about yourself," Josh said with a smile, genuinely interested in getting to know Tyler better.

The omega swallowed whatever he was chewing and dropped his fork to the table.

"Oh, uhm," he began, seeming a little nervous, "I'm twenty four years old?"

It sounded more like a question and he looked at Josh as if he was asking if that was an okay answer. The alpha just nodded, urging him to go on.

"I dunno", the omega shrugged, "there really isn't that much to say about me."

"Well, don't you have any interests?" Josh asked, his head tilted a little to the side.

Tyler brought his hand up to his mouth and started to bite on his nails. He gave another halfhearted shrug.

"I haven't really done much."

The alpha got the nervous signals and stopped pressuring him. Instead, Josh leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh and petted his full belly.

"I really like music," he said.

Tyler looked at him with interest.

"I always listen to new bands and I go to a lot of concerts," Josh offered a smile before he continued, "I even play the drums, and I used to play the trumpet back when I was in high school."

The omega sat up straighter, eyes shining with interest that hadn't been there before. He looked different from before the heat. Even though he needed a shower and his hair was greasy, he looked refreshed. All of his bruises had healed and his wrist didn't hurt anymore, his skin had gotten a healthier colour, but the biggest difference was his eyes; they had been so tired a week ago, but were now full of life and curiosity.

"Are you any good?" the omega asked, drawing a laugh from the other.

"At the drums? I'm alright," Josh took a big sip of his, now lukewarm, coffee and shrugged a shoulder.

"I used to listen to a lot of music," Tyler said, "I played a little bit of piano and sang a lot, but my mate didn't really like it so I stopped."

Josh hummed at this. He really wanted to learn more about Tyler's past and why he ended up in the O.R.F, the omega had obviously gone through something to make him so broken and scared, but it was hard for him to know how to ask about it. He didn't wanna risk scaring Tyler away when he finally started opening up, so he had to take it slow.

"That's a shame, what kind of music did you play?" he asked.

"Mostly things that I wrote myself, but sometimes I played older tunes, like Elvis or The Beatles," Tyler talked excitingly, waving his hands around with a big smile on his face. Josh smiled, showing off perfect teeth and squinting eyes.

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed.

"Why did your mate not like it?"

Tyler's smile vanished and he dropped his gaze to the floor. The only answer he offered was a halfhearted shrug before standing up.

"Can I use the shower? I need to clean up," he mumbled.

"Of course," Josh nodded and watched the omega leave.

He sighed as he pulled a hand over his head through the messy, yellow locks and cursed himself for bringing it up. Tyler had actually been relaxed and smiling and Josh messed it up.


	7. the videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT PLEASE READ.
> 
> i won't spoil anything, but i wanna put a huge warning on this chapter. if you have a problem with anything in the tags, please read with care.

When he heard the water starting to run in the other room, Josh took up his phone and opened a new internet window. He clicked his thumbs over the screen, a subtle 'click' sound filling the air every time he pressed a letter and took a deep breath as his finger hovered above the search button before pressing it.

"Male omega"

The first search result led to an information site about male omegas. It was interesting to read, but not what Josh was looking for. It wasn't until he got to the third page on google that he found a site that peaked his interest, www.maleomegadays.com. The site seemed shady and looked to be a pornsite, with black background and white text. The layout was simple, you could either see the most popular videos on the homepage, all of them showing a thumbnail of Tyler's face, or you could choose one of the seven categories that you thought looked interesting. All categories had several different under-categories and the entire website must consist of hundreds of videos.

 

**Heat**

_\- omega forced to spend heat alone_

_\- heat makes omega slut horny_

**Breeding**

_\- breeding my male omega_

_\- Gangbang breeding_

**Bad boy**

_\- whipping_

\- _fucking_

\- _waterplay_

**Cumtraining progress**

\- _2009_

\- _2010_

\- _2011_

**Body modification**

\- _piercings_

\- _tattoos_

**Closeup**

\- _ass_

\- _piercings_

\- _face_

**Livestream**

_\- ended livestreams_

_\- watch live_

 

All of the options sent a shiver down Josh's spine and he considered leaving the site and pretend that he hadn't found it, but he needed to know more about Tyler. He had no idea what to start with, so he tried to find the most innocent sounding option. With a shaky finger and his heart in his throat, Josh clicked on the category named "piercings".

A new site was loaded with a bunch of videos and Josh clicked on the first one. The title "Male omega gets his nipples pierced" popped up in big, white letters and a low quality picture of a mans face with a play button in the middle appeared. Below the video was a comment section and a star-rating system filled with three stars out of five. The top comment was from someone with the username "breedthattwink" that complained about the sound being too low.

With one last breath, Josh clicked on play and watched a wheel spin for a few seconds before the video started and went to fullscreen. He was first met by a close up on the man from the picture. He was talking to the camera but the sound was messed up. It didn't match the way his lips moved and every now and then it disappeared completely. Josh fast forward to the two minute mark and waited for the video to load again.

This time he was met by a full body view of Tyler who was standing with his arms around himself. His hair was shorter and he didn't have any tattoos or piercings, but it was him. The camera was handheld and started to move towards the omega, stopping mere inches away from his face.

"Show those pretty eyes to the camera, love," said the voice, sounding smooth and sweet like honey.

A big hand reached out and grabbed a hold of Tyler's face, squeezing his cheeks a little and turning his head to look into the camera. He looked a little younger, but not much else had changed.

"You know what we're gonna do today?" the man behind the camera asked.

Tyler didn't answer, didn't even blink. His eyes were focused on something behind the camera, probably his alpha's face, and he kept his mouth shut tight.

"We," said the voice, releasing the omega's face with a shove that made him take a step back, "are gonna make you look pretty."

Josh clicked away from the video when the camera was turned to a table with needles and piercings laying on top. The video had been published in 2005, eight years ago, which meant that Tyler couldn't have been more than sixteen years old.

Josh backed out of the piercing category and looked over his options again, this time choosing "breeding". There were even more videos in that category, five pages with twelve videos per page. Josh clicked one at random without checking the title and played the video right away. He didn't have much time left until Tyler would be done showering so he had to hurry up.

This video was also hand held and the first thing that the camera pointed to was a close up of Tyler's face from a birds view angle. He was being held by the hair in his neck and his face was pressed against the pelvis of the person who held the camera. The alpha was standing up and Tyler was on his knees in front of him.

Tyler's eyes were tightly shut, tears streaming down his cheeks and his hands were hitting blindly at the alpha's thighs and hips, trying to get away. After a long moment, the alpha released him and Tyler pulled away, inhaling deeply and started dry heaving on the ground. He coughed and tried to sit down but was grabbed by his hair again. The camera got closer to his face, showing his wet cheeks and red eyes. He had snot running from his nose and his lips were red and swollen, his jaw hanging open as he panted.

The alpha stroked his cheek and dragged his thumb over his pouty bottom lip before sticking the finger into the omega's mouth, pressing it down against his tongue.

"Look at you," the alpha purred, "so pretty."

Tyler was just about to reply when the alpha's cock was shoved back into his mouth and forced down his throat. The omega tried to pull away but was held still by a hand at the back of his head.

"Where do you think you're going?" the alpha growled as he started to face fuck his mate.

Tyler dry heaved around the cock in his throat which only made the alpha go faster. The hand at the back of Tyler's head moved and took a hold of his nose instead, cutting off his breathing.

"Look at me omega," the alpha ordered and Tyler opened his eyes and looked up towards the camera.

Tears were still streaming down his cheeks and he dry heaved every other second. He looked destroyed. The alpha pressed his cock harder against the omegas open mouth and that did it for Tyler. With a desperate whine he heaved and threw up, vomit spraying out of his mouth and onto the floor, covering his chin and the alpha's hips and legs in his stomach-fluids. The alpha pushed him away with a disgusted sound and filmed as Tyler threw up again on the floor, standing on all four. He panted for air and cried out a broken sob before dry heaving and coughing again.

"Stupid bitch!" the alpha growled and kicked him the ribs.

The camera was placed on the floor and turned towards Tyler, showing his hunched over body and the left side of his face.

"You are so fucking disgusting," the alpha spat as he squatted next to his mate.

He dragged his hand through the vomit on the floor and smeared it in the omega's face, forcing his fingers into his mouth. Tyler was crying but opened his mouth for his alpha, chest moving drastically as he panted, still out of breath. He made a face at the taste of the vomit, but didn't turn away as his mate forced handfuls of it back into his mouth.

"Such a messy boy," the alpha sighed as he grabbed the camera again.

He took a hold of Tyler's chin and gently leaned his head up so that he was looking into the camera. His face was covered in stomach fluids and his jaw was relaxed, hanging open with the tip of his tongue sticking out as he panted. A mixture of spit and vomit dropped from his mouth and down his chin before falling to the floor beneath him. For a moment, the alpha sounded worried as he cooed at the omega and gently rubbed his thumb over his chin, comforting the lower ranked.

"You are so disgusting," the alpha said, voice full of fake love as he brushed some of the vomit off of Tyler's lips, "I think I have to punish you for that."

The hand pulled away only to be brought back down hard on the omega's cheek, slapping the left side of his face. Tyler whined but didn't back away, blinking at his mate.

"Say 'sorry alpha'," the higher ranked commanded.

"Sorry alpha," Tyler whispered, voice sounding raw and spent.

The camera backed away from his face and showed his whole body, sitting almost like a dog and looking up on the alpha, dirty and messy all over. He was naked except for a pair of black lace panties that hugged his hips snugly and his nipples were decorated with two piercings that had dried blood around them.

"Ass up," the alpha ordered.

Tyler started to move away from the mess that was still on the floor but was stopped by a foot stepping on his hand.

"You made the bed, now lay in it."

The omega whimpered but did as he was told and lowered his face to the floor, stopping inches away from the vomit, and kept his hips in the air. The camera moved around until the alpha was standing behind Tyler and a hand reached out and grabbed a fist full of his ass, squeezing the skin. The higher ranked groaned in pleasure and jiggled the butt cheek he was grabbing.

"Look at that ass," he said to the camera, "he might be a fucking freak, but damn, this ass is nice," he slapped the lace-dressed skin a few times.

"I got a request to dress him nicer, what do you guys think of these?" the alpha asked and petted the lacy material.

He moved the camera around to show the panties from all angles, including a close up of Tyler's bulge, before he moved them to the side, showing off the omega.

"Some of you have sent me questions asking how I breed my omega," the alpha talked as if he had fans watching the video, "I mean, obviously he has a dick," he continued as he filmed Tyler's cock, hanging limply as the omega's body shook.

The alpha grabbed his dick and pulled it a few times, laughing when the omega whimpered and pulled away.

"But let me tell you, his little boy-pussy is tighter and warmer than anything I've ever fucked before."

The camera was placed on the floor again, showing a side view of Tyler, resting on his elbows with his ass high in the air, back arched into a deep curve. He was crying quietly, body shaking from either exhaustion or fear, or maybe both. This was the first time in the video that Josh could actually see the alpha's face. He looked to be somewhere around thirty five and was quite handsome, with dark hair slicked back and icy blue eyes. He wore a smirk as he looked at the omega in front of him, before raising his hand and slapping it down onto his butt, drawing a whimper from Tyler.

"Alright my love, lets breed, yeah?" he said, upper body leaning over the other's back.

"Duke," Tyler cried out, "please don't, I'm tired."

His begging made the alpha laugh and he smiled towards the camera.

"Did you hear that folks?" he asked, "little TyTy is tired."

He talked in a baby voice as he made a sarcastic pouty-face, sticking his bottom lip out. He laughed and slapped the other's butt again, leaving a red mark behind.

"I'll be quick, my dear," he hushed the crying omega as he jacked himself off a few times, making sure his dick was hard.

He dragged his cock along Tyler's ass before pressing the head against his entrance. Tyler clenched his jaw and moved a little forward, away from the pressure, but was pulled back by strong hands grabbing his hips. The alpha, that Tyler had called Duke, forced the head of his cock passed the tight ring of muscles and Tyler cried out, his back curving upwards and his ass pulling away. Duke held his hip with one hand and pressed his lower back with the other.

"Arch," he said, talking as if the other wasn't still screaming in pain.

"I can't," the omega cried out, bringing a hand back to try and swat his mate away.

Duke spanked his ass four times and growled in dominance.

"Arch your back," he said again.

Tyler sniffed and moved his back a little, trying to lower it but pulled it back up again with a cry.

"I can't, it hurts," he repeated.

"You can," the alpha pushed in a few more inches, "and you will."

The omega sobbed and lowered his back a little, crying out as he did.

"You can do better than that, boy," Duke pulled out a tiny bit before thrusting in again, "lift that ass up."

The alpha pressed a hand down on the other's spine, forcing him to arch it hard with a cry.

"Stay," he mumbled as he looked down to where his cock disappeared into Tyler, groaning at the sight.

He pushed in all the way, hips pressed against the omega's ass and didn't waist any time before he started thrusting, landing in a rough tempo. Tyler's cries and whines mixed with the sound of skin slapping skin.

Josh's phone was pulled aggressively from his hands and thrown across the room. Shocked and confused, the yellow-haired man looked up and saw Tyler standing in front of him, eyes filled with unspilled tears. His hair was wet from the shower and he had a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Why were you looking at that?" he asked, voice shaking.

The alpha didn't say anything, just stood up and hugged the omega close. Tyler stiffened and let his arms hang down his sides, not hugging back but not walking away either. His hands were clenched into tight firsts.

"I... I don't like being touched," he mumbled halfheartedly but Josh didn't let go.

And Tyler didn't protest.


	8. removing a bit from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the comments on this story is really overwhelming. thank you all so, so much for the nice and encouraging words! it really helps me stay motivated.
> 
> as a "thank you", here's an extra long chapter that i've been excited to post. i hope that you enjoy it, and i hope you have a wonderful day.

"How could someone do something like that," Josh muttered under his breath as his brain replayed the videos he had just seen.

The broken look on Tyler's face, the way he cried and cried as his alpha - the person that was supposed to protect him and keep him safe - did the most horrible things Josh could ever imagine. And the worst part was that people enjoyed looking at it. People _paid money_ to see it live through a computer screen. It made Josh sick.

The alpha felt his pulse raise the more he thought about it. If he ever found that Duke guy, or any of the fucked up alphas that watched those videos, he would make them suffer.

"I will fucking kill him!" he growled, smashing his fist into the wall next to him before gripping his hair, pulling at the curls.

"No one's allowed to touch you like that ever again, alright? Not while I'm around."

Josh pointed towards Tyler, making sure he listened to him before he let out a frustrated huff.

"If I ever see that Duke guy, he's dead! I will rip his stupid fucking face off!"

Tyler whined as he backed off, almost choking on the terrible smell Josh gave off in waves. It was strong and sour, filled with aggression and sadness.

"Josh, calm dow-"

"-No! I won't calm down and neither should you! Do you understand what he did to you Tyler?," Josh interrupted, almost screaming.

Tyler looked down, not daring to keep eye contact when the alpha was so aggressive.

"Please Josh, you need to take it eas-"

"-He fucking raped you! He hurt you and he humiliated you! What else did he do? Huh? He was your alpha, he was supposed to protect you! And he fucking destroyed you! How c-"

"Alpha please!" Tyler cried out, body shaking and arms wrapped around himself protectively, "you're scaring me," he whimpered.

Josh became quiet and just stared as he realised how he had reacted. Sure, he was furious with Duke, but he shouldn't be screaming at Tyler. He shouldn't act like this.

Immediately he soften his features and changed his scent, making it calming and mild. When he saw how frightened the omega was he started to coo at him.

"I'm sorry," he spoke gently, trying to take a step towards the other who flinched, "I didn't mean to scream at you."

Tyler whined as he dared to look at the alpha, trying to make himself look small.

"I just... I care so much about you Tyler. I want to protect you, and it pains me to know that something like that happened to you."

Josh took another step towards the omega, and this time he didn't back away from him. Slowly, carefully, the alpha reached forward and stroked his shoulder before he walked all the way up to the other, putting his arms around his shaking frame.

A long moment passed before Tyler relaxed and let himself be embraced, sniffing a little but refusing to cry.

"Is that why you ended up at O.R.F?" Josh asked as he gently patted the other over his back.

Tyler nodded and pulled away with a sigh.

"One of my childhood friends found the videos and contacted the police. Needless to say, he got what he deserved," he explained, "but it also left me without an alpha, so I was transferred to the facility."

Josh wanted to cry for the omega.

"I can't imagine what that must've been like," he scratched the back of his neck, "I'm sorry that I got so mad, and that I looked at the videos."

Tyler shrugged, turning his head to the side.

"You can't really unsee it now, so it doesn't matter anymore," he mumbled as he walked over to the other side of the room and picked Josh's phone up.

"Sorry about your phone," he said as he showed the cracked screen at the back.

Josh just shook his head and took the phone from the omega's hand, placing it on the table. It was quiet for a long, drawn out moment.

"What happens now?" Tyler asked.

The alpha sighed. He really wanted to claim Tyler as his own, wanted to protect him from all the bad things that could happen to an omega in a world ruled by alphas. Even though they weren't mates, Josh felt like Tyler was his to take care of. But he also understood that he needed time to heal.

"I can get you back to the facility if you'd like," Josh offered.

It was impossible for him to hide the sadness in his voice. The omega whined a little at that.

"Will you leave me?" he asked, sounding uncertain.

"Not if you don't want me to," Josh promised, trying to make eye contact with the omega who stubbornly looked at his own feet.

"I just..." Tyler started gnawing nervously at a piece of dried skin on his lower lip, "you are such a good alpha Josh," he pulled a hand through his dark, wet hair, separating the strands and causing them to curl slightly.

"I know I'm not... that I'm not _normal_. And that I am _destroyed_ ," Josh felt ashamed when he rememberd himself calling Tyler that word in his fit of anger, "and that it's weird that I'm male and all, but I need an alpha," Tyler finally looked up at the other, studying his face, "and you took good care of me these past few days."

Josh's inner alpha felt proud and he couldn't help but puff out his chest a little at the praise. To take care of his omega was the most important job an alpha could have after all.

"So," Josh said, "what you're saying is that you want me as your alpha?"

Tyler blushed a little and turned his head to the side in a lazy attempt to hide his flushed face.

"I'm asking you to accept me as your omega," his hands twitched nervously, "I know I can't give you everything, I can't carry a child and I'm not someone you can proudly show, but I'll be a good omega, I promise! I'll do anything you tell me and I'll oba-"

"-Tyler, you're perfect," Josh interrupted, "I would be happy to have you as a mate."

The omega just stared for a moment as if he had expected to be denied. He blinked once, twice, three times before taking a step towards the alpha.

"Really?" he asked.

Josh couldn't help but laugh.

"You are an amazing omega Tyler," he said truthfully, "and besides, we imprinted on each other after a day, _a day_!," Josh closed the distance between them and gently put his forehead against Tyler's, "we are obviously made for each other, yeah?"

The omega stared into his eyes for a few seconds before a big grin grew on his face, showing off a row of perfectly crooked teeth. It was the prettiest smile Josh had ever seen.

"Yeah," the omega agreed, cheeks still tinted pink and the smile reaching his eyes.

It should've been awkward, and maybe it would've been if anyone had looked in from the outside, but for them it was perfect. Tyler was still wet and almost naked, and Josh was still smelling of sweat and old sex and wore clothes too dirty to be seen in, but neither of them had the energy to care.

"Can I kiss you?" Josh asked, feeling insecure.

He had only seen the surface of what Tyler had been through and he wanted to make sure that the omega felt safe and loved. To just kiss him might seem threatening. He got an answer in the form of soft, warm lips pressed gently against his. Josh melted into it right away, holding a gentle grip on Tyler's upper arms, as if he was scared that he would float away if he didn't have something to ground him.

The kiss was uncertain and gentle. They were both testing the waters and checked what the other liked. Tyler's bottom lip still had a scab in one corner from when it got split open that felt dry and rough against Josh's. Josh had never kissed a male before and the feeling of short scruff against his cheek was new, exciting even.

Even though they had spent a whole rut together they had never kissed, both feeling like it wasn't the right thing to do until they talked about what they actually were. Josh had placed small pecks across Tyler's neck or shoulders and maybe nibbled and licked at his scent gland a little, but it hadn't gone much further than that. They hadn't had sex either, only given each other occasional hand jobs that ended way too quickly to count.

The kiss ended and they slowly pulled away, both smiling like teenagers that had fallen in love for the first time. For a short moment they just looked at each other, enjoying the rushing of their hearts and the tingling feeling of excitement. Josh was the first to break the silence.

"I think we have a lot to talk about."

 

Josh decided to take a shower before they actually sat down because he had a feeling that he wouldn't get back up again in quite some time. So, he went to the bathroom, stripping down as he walked, and stood under the hot water for a long while, just enjoying the feeling of ten days worth of dirt and sweat wash away.

He used twice as much soap as he usually took and shampooed his hair three times just because it felt good. When he was satisfied with the way he smelled, he still stayed in the shower for a few more minutes before forcing himself to step out, almost wanting to whine as he left the warm water behind.

Bringing a hand up to the mirror to wipe off some fog, Josh noticed that his hair needed to be re-dyed. The yellow curls had turned into a light, light blond and his roots were his natural, dark brown colour.

Thinking that he might just as well, Josh brushed his teeth and shaved his face before getting dressed and exiting the bathroom. Tyler was waiting for him in the bedroom, dressed in one of Josh's outfits that were too big on him. For a moment Josh thought that he had fallen asleep, laying with his eyes closed and breathing calmly, but two warm, dark brown eyes opened as the smell of the alpha spread around the room and Tyler offered a crooked smile as he sat up, giving the other some space.

They settled down on the bed, Josh sitting up with his back against the wall and Tyler laying between his legs, head resting on his lower stomach. For a moment, they just sat in silence. Josh was gently pulling on Tyler's hair, memorising how soft it felt, and used his fingertips to massage his scalp. The omega purred and sighed in content, relaxing in to the other's touch.

"Can I ask you something?" Tyler asked as he looked up at the other.

Josh couldn't help but feel a little self conscious and wonder if he had a huge double chin from that angle.

"Anything."

The omega was quiet for a little while before clearing his throat.

"How come you didn't already have an omega?" he asked.

Josh hummed.

"I've had a few girlfriends," he started to explain, "but it just... it never clicked. Does that make sense?"

Tyler nodded and traced a seam on the alpha's pants with his index finger.

"Do you want me to tell you about Duke?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Josh leaned down and kissed the top of his head, nuzzling into his curly hair a little bit.

"Only if you want me to know," he assured.

With a deep breath, Tyler started to talk. He told his new alpha about how he had moved in with Duke at the young age of fifteen because his mother couldn't stand him anymore. He explained how it had seemed fine at first, how well Duke had treated him. He talked about how Duke had started to bring his friends over and how those friends had started to ask questions about Tyler, and how they had started to pull him into their lap even though he wasn't their omega, and how Duke hadn't protected him. He talked about how Duke had realised that he could make money on videos, and how it started out with simple videos of Tyler doing normal stuff. Duke had told him that people wanted to see a male omega.

But then, people wanted to see more, see if Tyler really was male, and what made him different from not only female omegas, but alphas. And then they wanted to know how Duke mated with him. After two years, people got tired of seeing the male omega, they wanted something new. So, Duke started to dress Tyler up in pretty things, but then outfits and makeup wasn't enough and it transferred into piercings and tattoos.

"I kind of like the tattoos," Tyler confessed, looking down at the bands that went all the way around his arm.

He traced the black lines with ease, having done it many times before.

"I got to choose what I wanted, the audience was just interested in seeing me get them. Duke even brought in a real tattoo artist to make them."

Josh hummed quietly and gently touched the black symbols on Tyler's other arm, feeling the slightly raised, soft skin.

"And the piercings?" he asked.

Tyler shrugged, eyes focused on something that Josh couldn't see - something in Tyler's mind.

"I don't mind the way they look... it's just-," he sighed, "-Duke pulled on them a lot, and it hurt so bad. He would pull on the chain to make me come closer to him."

Josh looked at the outline of the chain that hung across his omega's chest that could be seen through the shirt.

"Do you wanna take them out?" he asked, sniffing at the omega's neck calmingly.

The question left Tyler quiet for several minutes, and even though Josh wanted to talk to him he understood that his omega needed some time to think about it, and therefor, he didn't speak. He just nuzzled his omega and, very discreetly, scented him. Josh's inner alpha wanted the world to know that this was his omega, and no one else could touch him. If Tyler noticed the scenting, he didn't say anything.

"Duke gave me an alpha command that I couldn't take them off," the omega mumbled after a long while.

Any alpha could give an omega an alpha command, forcing them to do something - or, in this case, not do something - but omegas could only command _their_ alpha, and it wasn't as strong. Josh hummed against the omega's skin, placing a kiss on his collarbone.

"I can take them off," he said, "but only if you want."

"Can you take the chain off?" Tyler asked, looking up at his alpha.

"Of course."

They sat up and Tyler changed position so that he was facing Josh before pulling the shirt up over his head and dropping it on the floor.

He still had the rings in his nipples, both identical and made out of small, thin silver. Between them were the chain, hanging loosely over the omega's chest. Just the thought of someone grabbing it and pulling at it made Josh's stomach turn. Tyler looked incredibly uncertain and scared, shaking noticeably and spreading a scent of stress between them.

"Close your eyes," Josh said.

Tyler did as he was told, putting trust in his new alpha. Josh leaned forward and started to gently trace his fingers along Tyler's stomach, following the outlines of his almost-not-there abs. He started to spread a calming scent and scooted a little closer to the other, keeping gentle fingers on him the entire time.

Goosebumps started to form on Tyler's arms and legs, spreading over his torso as he shivered.

"My omega," Josh hummed quietly, feeling protective over his new mate.

He spent a few minutes on just getting Tyler to relax, feeling his body and mapping out every little thing on him. He noticed the little beauty mark under his left nipple and how his skin was rougher on his stomach than it was over his ribs. He traced the tattoos on his chest, admiring the strange symbols and wondering what they meant. When he heard the other sigh in pleasure at the soft touches, he slowly took the chain off of one of the piercings, stroking his ribs with the other hand to distract him.

"You're beautiful," Josh mumbled, going back to just touching for a while.

Tyler blushed and turned his head down a bit, still keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm nothing special," he whispered.

"I'm gonna show you that you are," Josh promised.

After another long minute, Josh removed the chain from the other piercing and kissed his mate's collarbone before moving back a little and studying his chest with no chain in the way.

"It's gone," he said.

Tyler opened his eyes and looked down on his chest, a smile slowly spreading over his face. He raised a hand and touched the skin in between his tattoos.

"Feels weird," he commented, "I've had that thing on for like seven years."

Josh's soul hurt, hearing that comment. Even if they were strangers back then - heck, Josh didn't even know Tyler existed two weeks ago - he still felt protective. Tyler was his omega now, his mate, and to hear that someone laid their hands on him and that they hurt him made Josh's teeth itch, wanting to bite and growl.

"You don't have to have it on ever again," the alpha reassured.

Tyler smiled, showing off crooked teeth and deep dimples in all it's glory. Josh's heart melted at the sight.

"Can we take off the ones in my bellybutton?" the omega asked excitingly.

Josh chuckled and nodded, "of course."

 

It took quite a while, but a few hours later Tyler was almost piercing free, besides from the two rings in his nipples and the one going through the head of his cock that he was too nervous for Josh to touch. The alpha assured him that they could remove them another day, telling Tyler that he had done a good job and that he deserved to rest a little.

"Could you tell me the rules?" the lower ranked asked, eyes still glued to his naked chest and fingers still rubbing the skin there.

He was laying on his back in the bed, two pillows under his head.

"Rules?"

Tyler looked up at his alpha and blinked as if what he was referring to was obvious and Josh was dumb for not understanding what he meant.

"Well yeah, I'm your omega now, right?"

Josh nodded.

"So," Tyler continued, "I will live here, yes?"

Josh hadn't even thought that far ahead yet. This all felt very unplanned and fast moving, but at the same time he wouldn't have it any other way. Denying Tyler was out of the question, Josh had to have him.

"I guess," the alpha said, looking around in his apartment, "it's kind of small though."

The thought that Tyler would be living with him wasn't something that he had considered. Josh's apartment wasn't exactly huge. It had a small bathroom with a shower, a kitchen that had room for a four-person dinner table, a living room with just enough space for a couch and TV and a bedroom that only consisted of Josh's bed and a wardrobe. Working at the facility paid alright, but the alpha wasn't exactly swimming in money.

"I can't offer you much," Josh confessed, thinking back to the room in the videos he had watched.

It seemed as if Tyler's old mate had lived a rather luxurious life. Maybe Josh wasn't a good enough alpha for Tyler. Maybe he should let him find someone else, someone with more money who could give him more things and look after him. Treat him the way he deserved to be treated.

The alpha whined a little at the thought of letting his omega go, already feeling as if he would die without him. He was so caught up in his own mind that he didn't notice Tyler until the omega had crawled up in his lap. The lower ranked nuzzled his face into his mate's scent gland and inhaled deeply before placing tiny pecks across his throat and shoulder.

"You've already done so much," he mumbled, voice muffled by the alpha's skin.

Josh sighed and snaked his arms around Tyler's waist, holding him close and rubbing against him, scenting him.

Josh might be a very jealous and overprotective alpha, so what?

The omega giggled at his scenting but didn't protest, liking the attention and to actually feel like he belonged in someone's arms. Josh's hands traveled along his mate's back, touches staying calm and gentle until his hands stopped on his hips, holding him grounded and using his thumbs to rub circles into his hip bones.

"I don't have a lot of money," Josh mumbled as he kissed the other's neck.

"I don't care," Tyler answered simply.

"I can't offer you a lot," the alpha continued.

"I don't care."

"I'm not the best alpha out there," Josh warned.

"I'm not the best omega."

Josh sighed, squeezing the flesh that covered Tyler's hips and pulled his face back a little to look into his eyes.

"Are you okay with all that? I have to work, I have to leave you sometimes, some months are hard. Are you sure that you know what you're getting yourself into?"

The omega hummed quietly and grabbed Josh's chin.

"Do you promise to keep me warm and safe when I'm in heat?"

"Of course."

Josh didn't have to think about it for a second, the answer was obvious.

"Do you promise that you will protect me the best you can?"

"Always."

He was certain.

"Do you promise that you will let other alphas know that I am yours?"

Josh let out an airy laugh at that.

"I wouldn't share you with anyone."

"Then I don't care about money," the omega shrugged simply, smile decorating his face to make it look even prettier.

Josh couldn't help but smile back.

They would be alright.


	9. the sex-talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 comments on this fic - that is absolutely insane! Thank you all so, so much for the kind words and kudos that you have left, it really means the world to me.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the direction that Tyler and Josh's relationship is heading.
> 
> I hope your day was great!

Josh called Jenna and managed to convince her that he needed another week off. He told her that he and Tyler had bonded and that Tyler wouldn't be going back to the facility, but made up some excuse about his omega feeling weak still and said that that was the reason to why he needed to stay at home for a few more days.

His boss wasn't happy about the idea, Josh was one of her best employees after all, but understood and wished the new couple the best.

"The best" turned out to be long movie nights with too much junk food or lazy afternoons where the pair just talked for hours. The more Josh got to know about Tyler, the more he fell in love with his new omega.

Tyler liked all the attention he could get and was happy to let the alpha scent him for hours. They kept each other happy, and even though Tyler had been through a lot, he didn't let it bring him down most of the time. There were days when he wanted to be left alone, and it happened more than once that he hid under the bed when Josh came home from the store, but he calmed down quicker and quicker for each time, and it didn't take long before he recognised Josh's smell as, well, Josh, and not just any alpha.

"You know," Tyler said one afternoon when the duo laid on the couch watching some movie that neither of them had cared enough about to memorise the name of.

Josh hummed to show that he listened.

The alpha was laying on top of his mate, head resting on his chest as Tyler lazily traced the outline of his tattoo sleeve.

"Are we even considered mates before we, you know, mate?" the omega asked.

Josh sat up at that and turned his body so that he could look at his boyfriend, one dark eyebrow raised high and a smirk on his lips.

"You trying to get laid?" he asked, wiggling his brows suggestively.

He earned himself a light slap to his bicep and laughed at Tyler's flushed face.

"No!" the omega exclaimed, "I was just thinking, is all."

Josh sat up all the way, his omega mimicking him.

"Well," Josh began, "technically, I guess we have to mate to become mates, but we can't just sleep together to mate, it would have to happen during your heat."

"So if we had sex right now, we still wouldn't be mates?" Tyler asked, cheeks tinted an adorable shade of pink that made Josh smile.

"Exactly. Why do you ask? Do you wanna have sex?"

He expected Tyler to wave him off and give him the silent treatment for a minute or two, but was instead met by even redder cheeks and a shy shrug.

"I don't know," he mumbled quietly, picking at a loose thread in the couch.

Josh blinked dumbly a few times before he smiled and placed a hand on top of his omega's, searching for his gaze.

"Ty, is this something that you wanna talk about?" he asked, voice soft and protective.

It was a sensitive topic for Tyler after all.

Tyler was quiet for a few moments, biting the inside of his cheek nervously.

"Is- is it something couples usually talk about?" he asked.

He sounded so uncertain of himself, it made Josh want to hide him away and coo at him until he felt better.

"All the time," he assured, "You can talk to me about anything Ty, I'm your alpha."

The omega smiled a little at that and finally dared to look at the man in front of him.

"I've been... fucked a lot, but-," he sighed, searching for the right words to explain himself, "-I haven't really... had sex."

Josh nodded and reached out to pull his omega closer, blowing warm breath on his neck and the space behind his ears that made him shiver with delight.

"Are you scared of the thought of having sex?" the alpha asked.

"Not really?"

Tyler made it sound more like a question than an answer. Josh frowned a little.

"You can tell me if you are."

"It's... really painful for me," the omega confessed, face and shoulders red from embarrassment.

"It doesn't have to be painful you know," Josh offered, "but you shouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with. We don't have to go all the way the first time, or the second or eleventh time for that matter, we can go as far as you want, and then stop whenever you feel like it."

"Really?" Tyler asked, looking up at the higher-ranked.

Josh nodded and leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Of course."

They stayed on the couch for a few more hours and ordered pizza for dinner, changing between watching TV and lazily making out. It wasn't until later that night when Tyler started to kiss down Josh's jaw that the subject was brought up again.

"Can I suck you off?" the omega asked between kisses that were too wet, but perfect nonetheless.

Josh felt his cock twitch with interest at the words and he looked down at his mate.

"You wanna?" he asked.

Tyler hummed and allowed his hands to work their way in under Josh's t-shirt, wandering over hard abs and soft skin.

"I wanna try," he said as he pulled away to look at the alpha, "Just... keep still, okay?"

Josh nodded and lifted his hips up from the couch so Tyler could pull his pants and boxers down. They had seen each other naked plenty of times before, but that was during heat fevers and when Josh was in rut.

During his ruts, Josh's cock became larger than what it usually was, swollen and ready to breed, and whenever he came he grew a knot at the base of it. That didn't happen outside of ruts and now it was back down to its normal, average size.

Tyler didn't seem to mind as he looked down at his alpha's member, taking it into his hand in a firm grip and pumping it up and down a few times. Josh huffed, the hands feeling cold at first, but wonderfully soft at the same time.

"It's a little dry," he mumbled.

"Sorry," Tyler whispered and spat down on the head of the cock and smeared it around a little before jacking him off again.

A few minutes passed like that.

Tyler explored Josh's body, kissing his torso and licking at his hips as the alpha laid on his back with his eyes closed, grunting every now and then whenever Tyler flicked his wrist just right. It was relaxed, not fast or aggressive, but calm and testing. The omega had just been nibbling on the soft flesh at the inside of Josh's thighs when a wet hotness spread over the alpha's cock.

Josh moaned and opened his eyes to look down at his mate who had his lips sealed tightly shut around the middle of his dick, eyes focused on his face. Just the sight made Josh groan.

"Good boy," he praised, bringing a hand down to Tyler's face and rubbing his thumb across his cheek.

The omega slurped loudly as he bobbed his head a few times, taking more of the hard length into his mouth each time.

Tyler was a natural. It didn't take long before he relaxed his jaw and deep throated Josh's entire cock, swallowing it without so much as a gag. Josh felt like he was melting, falling apart under his omega and whining needingly.

"Fuck Ty," he huffed, face red and back sweaty, "You look so pretty."

The omega just smiled, using his eyes more than his lips - since they were quite occupied with other business - and buried his nose into the alpha's trimmed pubic hair, letting his tongue flick out to lick at his balls. Josh moaned and placed a hand on top of Tyler's head, remembering to be extra careful to not add any weight or pressure. He gently massaged his scalp as a rising heat swirled in his stomach.

"I'm gonna cum soon," he warned, feeling his lower abs starting to flex.

That made Tyler go faster, taking his mouth all the way up to lick at the pink, shiny head of Josh's cock, pressing the tip of his tongue gently against his slit before going back down again, slurping loudly. Josh was a moaning, hot mess. He panted and cursed as he looked down at his omega and groaned at the sight of Tyler's pink lips stretched around his dick, drool glistening at the base where it had started to pool.

"I'm cumming," he huffed as a last warning seconds before the warm, swirling feeling of arousal overtook his mind completely.

The alpha moaned loudly as he shot thick ribbons of cum into the omega's mouth who willingly took it, even moaning at the taste and keeping it in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it without a complaint.

He went down and started to lick away any semen that still covered the head of Josh's cock and worked his way to the base where he cleaned up the drool and cum that had gathered there, only stopping when his mate whined at the oversensitivity.

"Come here," Josh mumbled as he pulled Tyler to his face.

The alpha smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, ignoring the taste of cum that still lingered in the omega's mouth.

"Such a good omega," he mumbled between kisses and started to take care of his mate, feeling the need to keep him safe after sex even though they hadn't mated and Tyler wasn't in heat - natural instincts just told him to do it.

Tyler didn't seem to mind, sighing happily as Josh continued to praise him and made sure that he was comfortable.


	10. wait, sex can feel good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took so long for me to update this! but here is the new chapter - it's a cute one! at least i think it is.
> 
> i say this before each chapter, but thank you everyone so much for commenting and leaving kudos! i never thought it would get as noticed as it did, so thank you so much! 
> 
> i hope you all have a better day than i am.

"Want me to blow you?" Josh asked ten minutes later when he finally felt restored. He wanted to repay the gesture.

Tyler looked at him with big eyes, blinking sceptically. His hair was messy from before, random strands and curls sticking up here and there and his lips were still raw and swollen.

"You want to suck my dick?" he asked dumbly.

Josh smirked and leaned in, kissing his omega on the lips before working his way down his jaw.

"Yeah, wanna make you feel good," he mumbled against the hot skin.

Tyler visibly shuddered.

"I've never tried before," he confessed, blushing adorably once more.

"Okay, I'll try, and if you want me to stop, you just tell me, yeah?" Josh asked, lips still attached to the skin on his omega's neck and shoulders.

A quiet "Mhm" was all the answer Josh needed and he tugged at his mate's tank top as a warning before removing it and throwing it somewhere across the room. Without waisting any time, Josh went to work on kissing his boyfriends upper body, nibbling on his collarbones and licking a long stripe over his chest. Tyler was tense, nervous and anxious, his muscles refusing to relax and breathing rigidly. Josh hushed him and gently rubbed a flat hand over his thin waist.

"Relax, omega," he whispered and helped Tyler lay down, carefully placing a pillow behind his head to make him comfortable, "Alpha's got you."

It still took a few more minutes of sweet words and gentle kisses before Tyler relaxed enough to actually enjoy what was going on. Josh gave him little love bites on his hips and belly as his hands went to work on pulling down his pants and boxers. He sat back to admire his omega, chest filling with protectiveness and adoration.

"My omega," he mumbled as he kissed the other's upper thigh.

Tyler was blushing, painfully aware of his cock now being out in the open and the fact that Josh was looking at him as if he was about to eat him up, which - when he thought about it - was kind of true. The alpha kissed his boyfriend's legs, starting right above the knee and working his way up his thighs, giving nibbles or licks here and there.

Tyler knew that he didn't look like other males.

Alphas were strong and toned, with broad shoulders and big biceps, like Josh.

Like Duke...

But Tyler wasn't like that. He was skinny and lanky, with legs that were too long for his body and a thin waist. His lips were too pouty and eyelashes too long, his nose was too pointy and hands too delicate. A weird hybrid of sort; not female, but not masculine either.

The other weird thing about his body was that he didn't grow a knot, and when he went into heat he would smear slick all over his behind.

It was embarrassing, really, to lay exposed to someone as handsome and perfect as Josh. At least Tyler thought so.

"I can hear you thinking from here, pretty boy," Josh's soft voice rang out as he placed gentle pecks on his lover's inner thigh, his scrub tickling the sensitive skin.

"Sorry," the omega mumbled, gnawing at a piece of dry skin on his lower lip.

"Just relax, okay?" Josh cooed a little at his omega, going slow, "You'll like it, I promise."

Tyler hummed and closed his eyes, trying to relax his body and just think of what he was feeling; the itchy fabric of the couch against his back, the soft pillow under his head, Josh's lips and teeth gently leaving marks on his thighs. And then, warmth.

The omega opened his eyes and looked down, blinking at what he saw. Josh was laying on his stomach between his legs, hands massaging circles into his hips as his mouth surrounded the tip of his cock. Tyler whined at first, nervous and even a little scared, but then his alpha's tongue pressed against his slit, flicking the piercing that penetrated the head of his cock and a wave of warm pleasure ran through his entire body.

"Oh fuck," he mumbled as he leaned his head back down again and closed his eyes.

Josh removed his hands from his mate's hips and took a firm grip around the base of his dick, pulling it out of his mouth. Tyler whined when he lost the warmth and wetness and opened his eyes to figure out what was happening. Josh was gently pumping his cock and he looked up at the lower-ranked with big, dark eyes.

"I've never sucked someone off before," he confessed, squeezing the base of Tyler's dick a little harder.

"It's great," Tyler reassured, voice shaking, "please keep going."

The alpha smiled and let his tongue flick over the dark pink, almost purple, head, earning a huff from his mate.

"You have to talk to me, yeah?" Josh said, "tell me if I do something that feels bad or good so I know what you like."

"I promise," Tyler rushed out, hips rutting upwards in search for contact, "Please, m-more please."

The alpha decided not to tease him, even though his begging was one of the hottest things Josh had ever heard. He quickly went to work again, taking Tyler's hard cock into his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks to create suction. Tyler moaned high and pretty as his right hand was brought up to his chest, flicking gently on a nipple piercing. The other hand found its way to Josh's hair, grabbing a hold of his yellow locks and pulling desperately.

It felt weird to Josh, giving someone a blowjob wasn't something he imagined that he would ever do. Alphas didn't mate with alphas and omegas didn't mate with omegas, so it was always a female and a male who got together, but in Tyler's case that was different. Josh wasn't even sure if it was called something else, he had never thought about what would happen if two males slept together.

Nonetheless he quickly decided that he liked it. Tyler tasted sweet and musky at the same time, and when he got aroused he gave off the most wonderful smell that made Josh's mouth water. He took more of the hard cock into his mouth and tried to relax his jaw enough to get it all the way in, but gagged and had to pull back off it again. Tyler was definitely better at this than Josh was, but then again Tyler had gotten way more practice at it.

Even though Josh spent most of the time gagging and slurping, feeling like he did a terrible job, Tyler fell apart beneath him. The omega panted and moaned uncontrollably, chest rising and falling rapidly, shifting between showing off a full set of ribs to the noticeable abs that decorated his stomach.

Josh took notice of how his mate would whine extra high whenever he flicked his tongue over his piercing and watched as Tyler very gently rubbed one of his nipples between his thumb and finger.

The lower-ranked was flushed from his ears and all the way down to his chest, hair sticking to his forehead and his upper body glistening with sweat.

Josh took his dick out of his mouth and started to use his hands for a little while, catching his breath. He watched almost mesmerised as the foreskin pulled back and then went up and over the head of his cock, almost hiding the piercing completely.

The alpha stuck out his tongue and licked a long stripe from the base of Tyler's cock and all the way up, before moving down again. He mouthed at his balls, pressing his tongue against them in circles to massage them - something Josh enjoyed quite a lot himself.

It wasn't until then that he noticed the sweet smell that came from the omega's ass, so strong that it pulled a groan from his throat. Wet, sticky slick pooled out of Tyler's opening, coating his butt-cheeks and part of the couch in the natural lubricant.

Josh couldn't help himself as he moved further down and started to lap his tongue at the piece of skin between Tyler's balls and ass, growling at the taste.

The omega whimpered and arched his back, babbling words of begging as if he was praying.

"Oh please Josh," he cried out, not even knowing himself what exactly it was that he was asking for, "please, please, please, I'll be good, just p-please."

He sounded so desperate and broken, Josh could never say no to that.

"Legs up, baby," he commanded, petting Tyler's left knee to grab his attention.

With some help from his mate, Tyler pulled his legs up and rested them on each side of Josh's shoulders, trapping the alpha in the middle. The position still allowed Tyler to lay comfortably, but lifted his ass a little higher and spread his legs further apart.

Josh didn't waste any more time and went down right away, licking over his omega's hole and cleaning up all the slick. He pressed a flat tongue against his entrance, adding more and more pressure and listened with a smirk how his boyfriend moaned louder and louder. He switched between moving his tongue slowly, just barley touching, to pressing it hard and flicking it back and forth as fast as he could.

Tyler was a mess, cursing and praising with tears in the corner of his eyes and drool on his bottom lip that was swollen and raw from him biting on it. Josh loved the taste, loved the sounds Tyler made, loved the feeling of his legs squeezing down on his shoulders, loved his omega.

_Josh loved his omega._

He took a hold of Tyler's cock and started pumping it, remembering how he had abandoned it. He used a thumb to smear precum over the head and pressed down gently on the slit. His other hand found its way to his ass, grabbing a handful of the soft meat and squeezing hard before moving the hand towards his entrance, slowly rubbing circles over the hole with a wet index finger as his mouth went to work on his balls again.

They were both sweaty, naked skin sticking together wherever it touched, but neither of them had the mind to care.

"Please Josh," Tyler whined as he pressed his ass down against his finger.

"What do you want Ty? Use your words baby," Josh said as he pulled away his finger teasingly, knowing fully well what his mate was asking for.

The omega whined high.

"Please, I need it Josh," he babbled, back arching and hands desperately grabbing at his hair, "please, alpha!"

Now, Josh might be a tease, but he wasn't cruel. And there was no way in hell that he could say no to his omega when he begged his _alpha_.

Josh pressed his finger against his entrance and was met by very little resistance, the slick making it easy for it to glide inside. As he started to thrust the finger in and out, he used his other hand to hold a firm grip of Tyler's cock and licked his tongue from his ass and up to his balls. After that, it was only a matter of minutes before Tyler came hard, back arching high and voice lost completely in pure bliss.

His voice came back as whines and whimpered first, quiet and high, but soon transformed into loud moans and deep huffs.

"Oh fuck," the omega cursed as he came down from his orgasm.

A tiny pool of cum was smeared on top of Tyler stomach, making a mess out of his happy trail and slowly drying into his skin.

"That was amazing," he said, still sounding out of breath, "I didn't even know sex could feel good."

Josh crawled up and hugged his omega tightly, not caring about how gross they both were or the fact that Tyler's semen smeared between them.

"I love you."

He said it as if it was written in stone, a fact that could not be changed and as if he needed to get it out as quickly as possible.

Josh didn't even know why he said it.

Of course, that was what he felt and he didn't regret saying it out loud, but it wasn't planned and he wasn't an impulsive person. It just... felt right.

Tyler blinked at him, still out of breath, before a smile crept onto his face, reaching all the way up to his eyes and showing cute dimples and pretty teeth.

"I love you too alpha," he said.

Tyler didn't seem nervous at all, saying it as if it was obvious. The whole situation was so weird that Josh couldn't do anything but chuckle, shaking his head a little from side to side and just hugging his omega closer. It was quiet for a few minutes before Tyler's voice filled the room.

"Maybe we should take a shower."


	11. 11. let's walk into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! sorry for the terribly late update. but this chapter is kind of cute and it brings the story forward so i hope it was worth the wait! 
> 
> i hope you all have a wonderful day!

The next day the pair woke up bright and early - early in their book being before noon - to actually go outside and get some things done.

The first thing they needed was to get Tyler some clothes so that he could stop wearing Josh's oversized hoodies and sweatpants that were too long. Tyler explained that he hadn't actually picked out his own clothes before. When he was a kid it was his mother who dressed him, and even as a teenager she controlled everything he did, saying that she didn't want him to end up like his father. And when he was dropped off at Duke's house he didn't go out again until the police came nine years later.

"So you don't really have a style?" Josh asked as they tried to figure out what store to go into.

They were in the local shopping mall. It wasn't that big with only eleven stores to choose from, but to drive for two hours to a bigger one out of town seemed unnecessary. Besides, Tyler was anxious and scared as is it was, so to force him to walk amongst even more people would just be cruel.

Tyler was walking close to his alpha, hands gripping his arm tightly. If his scent didn't give him away as an omega, his submissive body pasture sure did. He tried to make himself look small, hiding behind his mate.

People they passed seemed to notice right away, staring confused at the couple, not understanding why a male - an alpha - acted and smelled like an omega.

Tyler whimpered as a tall alpha walked passed them, bumping his shoulder into the smaller male. Josh growled at the alpha, stepping between him and his omega protectively. The other alpha just grunted, obviously older and stronger and not considering Josh as a threat, and kept walking as if nothing happened.

"You okay?" Josh asked his omega, cooing a little to calm him down.

Tyler nodded but still hugged Josh's arm a little tighter after that.

"Let's just walk past the shops, and when you see something you like through a window, we'll go in there, okay?"

Once again Tyler nodded and they started to walk, keeping close to the walls where it wasn't so crowded.

"Can we go in there?" Tyler asked, hand raised and pointing at a shop with mannequins dressed in colourful clothes.

"Of course."

Josh led the way into the shop and started to go towards the men's section but was stopped when Tyler pulled at his sleeve. The alpha looked back at his boyfriend and noticed him looking towards the woman's section, so without saying anything or questioning it, he changed direction and took him there instead.

The omega was shy at first, not really daring to say what he liked or not, blushing as he touched some of the fabrics that he found interesting.

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything today?"

The sudden voice made Tyler's entire body twitch in surprise and he turned around with big eyes, staring at the woman who had walked up behind them. She was short and petite, with brown locks that reached her waist and a name tag that said "Lucy". She couldn't be much older than the duo.

Tyler expected Josh to talk, but his mate was just looking at him as if he waited for Tyler to answer. It made him frown a little.

"Uhm-," he stuttered, "I-I was just looking."

The woman smiled gently and turned to Josh instead, taking the pressure off of the anxious omega.

"We need some new clothes for Tyler here to have as every day wear, but we're not sure exactly what style he should go with," the alpha explained.

"Oh alright," Lucy said, turning back to Tyler, "let’s see what we can find."

Tyler was thrown into a changing room with the orders to strip down as the woman started to collect a bunch of clothes that she had seen the omega eyeing. Josh picked out a few things that he thought Tyler might like as well, thanking his lucky stars that the shop was almost completely empty. Lucy was a nice young lady, not just because she wanted to sell things and have good costumer service, but just in general. As the two of them walked through the store she made small talk, telling Josh what a cute mate he had found. She didn't mention the fact that Tyler was male once.

"Shy costumers come in here all the time," she explained, "sometimes they just need a little push before they start enjoying it."

Josh was thankful for the way she called his omega "shy" and not submissive or scared. It was obvious to everyone that Tyler had some kind of problems, he made it easy to figure out by the way he played with his hair or fiddled his thumbs all the time, but Lucy didn't make a big deal out of it.

"Okay, let’s go make him try this on," she said, smile on her face and in her voice as she made her way back to the dressing rooms.

She gently knocked on the door, holding a whole pile of clothes in her other arm.

"Tyler, can I come in?" she asked.

"Uhm... y-yeah, eh, it's- it's fine."

Josh sat down in a chair right outside of the room Tyler was in, waiting for him to change into the different outfits. Lucy opened the door a little bit, just enough to stick her head inside to still give Tyler privacy, but quickly pulled it back out again with a high squeal.

"Oh my," she mumbled, a blush on her cheeks that made Josh frown.

The woman turned to the alpha, one hand raised to her mouth to quiet down her giggles.

"Uhm, I think there's been a misunderstanding, maybe you should talk to him," she said, confusing the alpha even more.

Josh raised an eyebrow and stood up before walking over to Tyler's door, knocking on it.

"It's just me," he said as a warning before he opened the door.

Tyler stood inside, covered in warm light and surrounded by mirrors, completely naked and hugging his upper body nervously, blinking innocently at his alpha. Now it made total sense why Lucy acted so weird.

"Oh babe, no," Josh said as he squeezed himself into the small room, closing the door behind him.

"When I said strip down I didn't mean naked."

Tyler wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"But... but you said strip," he said.

Josh nodded as he grabbed Tyler's discarded boxers and helped him into them again.

"I know baby, I'm sorry," he said, "keep the underwear on, alright?"

Tyler seemed confused still, but nodded his head slowly and smiled a little when Josh bent down to place a tiny peck on his forehead.

"I'll go get Lucy again so you can try some clothes, yeah?"

Tyler nodded again and disappeared out of view as Josh went out and closed the door behind him. He looked around and spotted the woman by the registers, having just checked out some other costumers. When she noticed Josh she smiled and walked over to him.

"Sorry about all that," the alpha chuckled a little and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

Lucy just waved her hand.

"It's totally fine," she assured, grabbing the pile of clothes that she had put to the side.

Josh followed her back to the changing room area and watched as she once again knocked on the door to Tyler's room before sticking her head inside and this time keeping it there. She gave him an outfit to try on and held the door open for him so that he could check in the bigger mirror outside once he was dressed.

Tyler hesitated, feeling self-conscious. He knew very well that the clothes he was wearing was from the women's section - he had seen them there when they first got in. They were very pretty and looked like something that Tyler would like to wear, but now when he actually wore them he feared that it would give him even more attention than before, the bad kind that you didn't want.

Taking a deep breath to collect courage, Tyler stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror. He blinked a few times at the reflection staring back, almost doubting that it was actually him.

He had gained some weight during the two weeks he had spent with Josh. It didn't really show on his still slim body, but his face looked fuller and had a healthier glow to it. This was also the first time in a long while that Tyler saw himself without any bruises or cuts. His hair was longer than usual, curling more and more towards the ends. He looked... healthy.

The omega twisted and turned, looking at himself from all angles. The clothes he was trying on were simple, yet he felt prettier than ever before in them. He had been given a pair of black pants to try. They were tight all the way down to his ankles and looked a lot like the jeans Josh used to dress in, but these didn't have holes in them and they were made out of a thinner, more stretchy material. On his torso was a black tank top that hung loosely over his shoulders, dipping down and showing his collar bones and parts of his upper chest. The arm holes were big, hanging open all the way down to a bit below the waist of the jeans, showing off the sides of his ribs and if he leaned forward you could practically see his entire stomach.

It was a weird piece of clothing but Tyler felt... good in it. Like he could walk proudly.

On the front of the tank top was a print of some birds flying. All of them were white, except one who flew high up and was red.

He was so busy staring at himself that he didn't even notice Josh until the alpha kissed the top of his head, standing directly behind him.

"You look amazing, love," the higher-ranked said.

Tyler knew that he meant it too, he could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Do you like them?"

The omega turned around and nodded.

"I do," he almost squealed, biting his lower lip to try and contain the smile that threatened to pull his face in two, "can I have them?"

Josh chuckled a little and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before backing up.

"Of course, that's what we're here for."

All the while Lucy stood in the background, looking at the new couple with a smile on her face.

"Come on Tyler, you still have a lot of things to try on."

The duo left the store half an hour later with two bags filled with fabrics in all kinds of colors. Tyler had ended up with two pairs of jeans - the black ones and a blue pair that were just as tight, if not tighter - and seven shirts, including the black tank top with birds on the front.

Turned out that the omega was mostly drawn to floral patterns, and found quite a few shirts with different plants on them that he liked right away.

"We should go and give you a haircut," Josh said as they passed a barber shop, nodding his head at the sign that had a big scissor on it with the text "drop in" under.

"It is kind of long, isn't it?" Tyler answered instead of just saying yes, twisting a curl around his finger.

They went inside and Josh sat down in one of the chairs by the door while Tyler was led deeper into the salon. It was an older omega who took care of him, a lady with greying hair and dark skin. She talked loudly and laughed even louder, but she made Tyler smile so Josh felt safe leaving his omega in her care for a few minutes.

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes for her to get finished with the cut since Tyler didn't want anything complicated.

"Hey there handsome," Josh greeted when his omega came back, hair shorter than before but still left long enough to curl on the top.

The sides, on the other hand, were almost completely shaved down.  
The pair thanked the old lady and paid for the haircut before deciding that it was time for them to go back.

The walk home was almost half an hour long, but the weather was wonderful and the air crisp, so the couple decided that a little exercise was a good idea.

  
They were halfway home when Tyler stopped abruptly, turning his head in all directions in search for something.

  
"What is it babe?" Josh asked, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

  
The omega let out a whine as he raised his chin up, sniffing the air.

  
"Don't you smell that?" he asked, nervously stepping closer to his alpha.

  
Josh sniffed the air but couldn't feel anything that was out of the ordinary. They were in the city so of course there would be all kinds of smells mixing together.

  
"What exactly is it that I am supposed to be smelling?"

Tyler opened his mouth to answer but didn't manage to get a syllable out before another voice broke the silence.

  
"Hello TyTy."

  
The omega turned around and stared at the man in front of him.

  
"Duke."


	12. 12. A long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you are all too kind to me! thank you so, so much, the feedback on this story is really overwhelming and it makes me super happy to read your comments, so please, if you have some time to spare, let me know what you think! there's still a few chapters left, but this story is starting to lean towards its end.
> 
> have a great day!

Josh stared at the alpha in front of him, and for a moment he felt numb.

His entire body stopped working and a ringing filled his ears as his mind worked on overdrive to comprehend what exactly it was that he was feeling.

Duke.

He was bigger than Josh, taller and broader, not to mention older, and gave off a dominant aura with his posture and smell. He wore a shit-eating grin as he looked at the omega.

The sound of Tyler whining brought Josh back to the present and he stepped in front of his omega protectively.

"You motherfucker," Josh roared, puffing his chest out threateningly and spreading his scent between the two.

Duke chuckled and raised a dark eyebrow.

"Cute," he commented, not seeing Josh as a threat, before he turned his attention to the omega who cowered behind his mate, body shaking.

"Omega," he said, voice commanding, "come on, lets go home."

Tyler whimpered helplessly. He didn't want to go with Duke, not at all, but he couldn't just ignore an alpha command.

"Now you whore!"

Josh growled and bared his teeth, taking a threatening step forward and holding Tyler back.

"I will fucking kill you if you get near him," he spat, "just walk away if you know what's good for ya."

The older alpha roared with laughter.

"Is that a threat?"

Josh knew that he couldn't throw the first punch, he needed to control himself, he-

"He's my omega you know, and he's coming with me."

-okay, scratch that.

With a loud growl, deep enough to shake his entire body, Josh leaped forward and attacked the other alpha.

Was it stupid? Probably. But Josh. Saw. _Red_. And he wouldn't stop until Duke was stained in that colour too.

He had the upper hand from the start; driven by anger and instincts that made his body stronger and mind more alert. He managed to get the other alpha to the ground, sitting on his stomach with his knees on the other's arms to keep him down. He didn't care what he did or what the consequences were; he wanted Duke _dead_.

"What?" Duke growled, spitting up at Josh's face, "Is he your whore now, huh? Is he still good at sucking cock or have you made him soft?"

That. Is. It!

Josh did everything his mind could come up with; he punched and scratched and growled and spat and kept going at it until Duke's face was leaking _red_ and strong arms pulled him away.

Somewhere in the background, Josh could hear different voices screaming at him to stop, telling him that they were calling the police, but he kept growling and roaring even as the people held him back. He didn't stop until he heard Tyler's soft whimpers somewhere behind him.

Josh turned and spotted his mate, standing between two older omega's that were trying to comfort him as he cried, body shaking violently. Josh jogged up to him to comfort him, growling at the omegas who tried to keep him away. They backed down immediately and Josh embraced his mate.

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching Tyler's body for any damages.

The omega sniffled and shook his head, tears still streaming down his face.

"Y-you're hurt," he cried.

Josh paused. Was he hurt? He couldn't remember Duke getting a hit on him, but then again; Josh was pretty out of it. He was too worked up to feel any pain.

A lot of people had gathered around the scene to try and help and it didn't take long before both the police and an ambulance arrived to see what it was all about. People were talking over each other, trying to explain what they had seen. Everyone seemed to have a different view on what had happened and at the end of the day, it was Duke, Josh and Tyler who was brought to the hospital to be checked on before they would have to answer some questions to the police.

Thankfully - because Josh was almost certain that he would kill Duke if he saw his stupid face again - they were driven in two separate ambulances; Josh and Tyler in one, and that disgusting alpha in another.

As it turned out, Josh _did_ get hurt in the fight. Duke had managed to get in a few good bites on his arms and had apparently been hitting Josh's back with his knee quite a few times, which started to hurt now that almost one hour had passed and the adrenaline had vanished.

Josh hissed as a nurse washed his bloody knuckles, making the cuts sting before she wrapped them in some bandages.

Tyler was sitting quietly next to his alpha, refusing to leave his sight. The couple were left alone for a few minutes as the nurse talked to the police.

"How are you feeling?" Tyler's small voice filled the room, echoing on the empty, white walls.

He looked pale and was still shaking, probably in shock from seeing his former alpha again.

"I should've fucking killed him," Josh growled, "he was right there. I had him!"

The omega whined and stroked his face against the alpha's neck, trying to calm him. He whimpered when Josh just growled again and backed off, frightened by how angry the higher ranked was.

"Y-you won Josh," he stuttered quietly, "let's just be thankful that you aren't seriously injured."

His voice sounded so small and uncertain. Josh forced himself to calm down.

"Are you okay?" the alpha asked, "He didn't get to you, did he?"

Tyler shook his head as he dared to inch closer once more, desperate to just touch his mate. Josh snuggled him this time, scenting him protectively and rubbing his face against the top of Tyler's head.

"Didn't you say he was in jail?" Josh asked after a long while of silence.

"I never said that," Tyler hummed quietly, "I said that he got what he deserved, which turned out to be a warning."

"What?!" Josh exclaimed, getting worked up again.

A warning? For everything he had put Tyler through he got a stupid warning?

Tyler shrugged powerlessly.

"They just blamed it on alpha instincts, 'he couldn't help it' they said", tyler mumbled.

Josh's chest vibrated with a growl.

"'Couldn't help it' my ass, he deserves to be dead!"

Josh was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and looked up to see two police officers enter the room. One of them was a huge alpha with long hair that was held back in a ponytail. He looked very tired. The other was an omega, small and petite but with a stubborn face. She looked at the pair in front of her with bright, green eyes. Her blonde hair was cut short in the neck with long bangs that were tucked behind her ear.

"Which one of you is Joshua Dun?" she asked in an unreadable voice.

Josh had never felt so threatened by an omega before.

Shakily, the yellow haired male raised his hand, feeling a bit like a kicked puppy as both the officers eyes turned to him.

"Alright," said the male police, "we've already heard one side of the story, let's hear yours."

"Whatever Duke said, he's lying," Josh spat, crossing his arms over his chest and forcing himself to ignore the ache from his wounds.

The female police raised a delicately plucked eyebrow at his statement.

"According to the victim, you attacked him out of nowhere."

Josh scoffed and stood up out of frustration, but sat back down when the other alpha gave him a warning glare.

"Duke is not the victim," the punk insisted, "he mistreated his omega" - a finger pointed at Tyler who coward as close to his mate as possible - "and then he had the nerve to try and take him from me, of course I attacked him, I protected my mate!"

Both of the police officers looked tired. Cases like these weren't really rare, even if this situation was a little different from the norm.

"Mistreated how?" the female asked, turning her attention to Tyler who stiffened under her glare.

Josh inhaled to answer but was quieted down by a single stare. Tyler squirmed uncomfortably as the attention was brought on him.

"I...," he began, trailing off with a whine.

Josh cooed at him and placed a warm hand on his knee to spur him on. The male omega took a deep breath and hung his head to hide himself a little.

"Duke was my alpha by force for eight years," he mumbled quietly, "he hurt me in any way he could think of and he tried to command me to go with him. Josh saved me."

The male police grunted and the woman sighed.

"Do you have any proof for this?"

Josh shot up at that.

"there's hundreds of videos on the internet, he has his own website and everything!"

One of them wrote down the address to the website and promised that they would look it up.

"Alright, so from the start now; tell us everything that led up to this situation."

Josh started to explain everything that had happened during the last couple of weeks, from why Tyler ended up at the facility, having lived with Duke for years and been abused for just as long. He explained how he and Tyler imprinted, leading to Tyler moving in with him as his mate and how they had been in town to buy clothes. He talked about how Duke had showed up out of nowhere and pretty much claimed Tyler and how Josh had only attacked in defence for his omega and insisted that Duke deserved it and provoked it - even if Josh was the one to throw the first punch.

They were left alone again, the police officers disappearing to talk to some witnesses as well as to look up Duke's and Josh's files to study their criminal records. 

Josh sighed and leaned back in his chair, neck hanging loosely and face pointed to the ceiling.

"Fuck this day," he muttered to himself, feeling exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just go home and sleep.

Suddenly, with no warning, Tyler's soft sobs started to fill the room and the alpha turned his head to the side, watching his mate cry. He sat up straight right away and started to coo at the omega, gently placing an arm around him.

"What is it baby?" he asked, voice full of concern.

Tyler just shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I," he started, sniffling, "I was so scared Josh. I don't wanna go with Duke."

Josh hushed him and embraced the smaller male in a tight hug, holding his head towards his chest.

"I would never let him take you Ty," he insisted.

"You're mine, alright? And I'm yours."

The omega nodded as he wiped away his tears, feeling stupid for crying all the time, but he couldn't stop.

"I thought that I would never have to see him again," he mumbled.

Josh nodded in understanding as he let his fingers pull through Tyler's soft, newly cut hair. He didn't wanna see Duke again either.

"Let's just wait for the police, yeah? We'll take it from there."

Tyler nodded and crawled up in his alpha's lap, selling comfort and safety that only Josh could provide. The alpha scented the top of his head and held him close, refusing to let go.

It took a long while before the police officers entered the room again followed by another omega in uniform.

"Hi Tyler," the woman smiled and Tyler peeked up at the familiar voice.

A smile spread over his face and he stood up to embrace the other omega. Josh was confused.

"I want you to meet Josh, my new alpha," he said excitingly as he gestured to his boyfriend.

"Josh, this is Emma. She helped me into the Omega Recovery Facility when I was first brought out of Dukes basement," Tyler explained, still holding one arm around the other.

Josh, even though feeling tired and irritated, smiled warmly towards the woman and stood up to shake her hand.

"Thank you for bringing Tyler to me," he said sincerely, bending his body slightly at the hips to bow at her.

Emma giggled and waved her hand.

"I'm glad to see that someone is taking good care of him, he looks a lot better now compared to the last time I saw him."

Tyler blushed a little but felt proud at the same time.

He actually felt... good-looking for once, having seen himself in the mirror while he was trying clothes earlier. He barely recognised himself.

"We did a background check on Duke and found in his register that he is indeed guilty to the claims both Joshua and Tyler accused him of," the male police officer began in a monotone voice, "there were clear evidence that eliminated all doubt and we also talked to some witnesses that all agreed on that Duke was the one to provoke the fight."

For the first time in four hours, Josh felt himself relax.

"Does that mean that we can go home?" he asked hopefully.

Emma nodded with a gentle smile.

"You will need to fill out some papers, but then you are both allowed to leave."

The paperwork was over and done with quickly and Tyler bid his final goodbyes to Emma who had, once again, showed up to help the omega the best she could. She was the one holding the case with Duke, so she had been the one who could provide the other officers the files from the old case.

And finally, after a long, hard day, the pair got to go home.

"How are you feeing, love?" Josh asked his mate as they sat down on the couch to relax.

Tyler shrugged.

"I'm glad everything worked out," he stated, "but it was scary, seeing you and Duke fight."

"Mmh," Josh hummed in agreement, "I actually feel better now that I showed him a lesson," he said, cocky smile decorating his lips.

Tyler giggled as he gently traced the bandages that covered his boyfriend's arms.

"Well, it was kind of hot to see you protect me like that..."


	13. 13. intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm soooooo so so sorry for how long it took me to update this. My mind messed me up a bit, but I'm better now and I will continue this story to the end, hopefully updating sooner next time. I hope you enjoy this new chapter - it's a dirty one for sure! If smut's not your thing, you probably shouldn't read this. 
> 
> Pretty please let me know what you think about this! Smut isn't my strong side.
> 
> Also, there is only one chapter left of this story, so, get ready to say goodbye!

"Yeah.... uh-hu, no not really. Okay. No. No. Uhm, ye-yeah. But I just nee-... oh. Right. Yeah, no I understand. Alright. Okay, thank you, good bye."

Josh fell down onto the couch with a heavy sigh and pulled a hand through his hair. Tyler, who had been listening to Josh's side of the phone call that had just ended, looked at his boyfriend with worried eyes.

"Who was it?" he asked in a small voice, feeling a little scared over the alpha's annoyed scent even though he knew that Josh would never hurt him.

The higher-ranked noticed and gave his mate a half-hearted smile.

"Jenna... I really gotta get back to work on Monday," he mumbled.

Tyler's heart sank.

"W-what?" he whined, "But you can't go, I- I need you, you're my alpha."

Josh cooed at his mate and patted his hair to calm him down a bit.

"I need to work Ty," he said, "I told you this from the start, remember?"

The omega did remember, but that didn't stop him from feeling terrified. He whined and crawled closer to his alpha, stroking his head against his shoulder.

"You can't leave me by myself for an entire day," he sniffled, "I need you."

Josh sighed and pulled the omega into his lap, resting his hands on thin hips and drawing circles into the well defined bones with his thumbs.

"You'll manage," he cooed, nuzzling his nose against his mate's scent gland, "It's just for a few hours."

Tyler still whined like a stubborn child, but didn't say anything else on the subject.

It was Sunday, which meant that Josh needed to go back to work the next morning. He didn't want to leave his omega - they were still a new pair and the first couple of months were an important bonding period for mates - but if he wanted to be able to take care of his mate, he needed money.

So, instead of laying around and feeling sorry for themselves all day, they decided to make the most out of their last full afternoon together for the week.

They watched movies and snuggled on the couch. At one point they made out until both of them were panting for breath and had to change the movie because they had missed too much of the story line.

"I'm gonna miss you tomorrow," Tyler sighed dramatically.

He was sitting on the couch with his legs tucked in beneath him, eating vanilla ice cream directly out of the carton. Josh, who was sitting next to his boyfriend with one arm around his shoulders, kissed the top of his head, inhaling the scent of calm nature that Tyler gave off in waves.

"I'll miss you too," he said in a muffled voice against dark brown, fluffy hair.

Tyler brought the spoon up to Josh's mouth, feeding him a piece of ice cream.

"You'll have to scent me tonight so I can smell like you in the morning," Tyler said matter-of-factly around a spoonful of cold, creamy goodness.

Josh chuckled a little and rubbed off some of his scent on his mate right there.

"I do that all the time," he said.

Tyler always smelled amazing, like a deep forest or a waterfall, but with Josh's smokey, earthy scent the mixture became almost orgasmic for the alpha.

"We should have sex tonight," Tyler purred, kissing his boyfriend's jawbone.

Josh blinked in surprise, puzzled by how easily the omega had made the suggestion.

"You wanna?" he asked sceptically, hand stroking over Tyler's shoulder.

"Mhm," Tyler nodded, lower lip caught between white teeth and eyes round and innocent.

He blushed a little as he blinked up at his alpha.

"Or...-," he trailed off, "-I wanna at least try."

The higher ranked smiled and hugged his boyfriend closer, enjoying Tyler's warmth and the feeling of soft skin on his arm.

"We'll go as far as you feel ready for, and stop whenever you want, babe."

The omega smiled gratefully, nuzzling his face into the other's side.

"Thank you Joshie, you always make me feel safe."

"Well, that's my job, right?" Josh chuckled, "To keep my omega safe."

Tyler nodded with a sigh, body relaxed and tingling with a mixture of excitement and curiosity for the night.

They decided to go to bed early since Josh needed to get up before sunrise the next day. The duo had just taken care of most of the mess in the living room and brushed their teeth when Josh remembered that he needed to pack his lunch for the upcoming workday and sent Tyler away to the bedroom alone, promising that he would be with him in just a minute or two. The alpha went to the kitchen and found some leftovers that smelled fresh enough and quickly packed them into a plastic container that he was almost certain that he had washed at some point.

True to his word, Josh was on his way to the bedroom two minutes later, yawning and dreading the morning that awaited him in a few hours. He opened the door and stepped into the room, ready to snuggle his omega to sleep.

What he was met by did however change his mind rather quickly.

Tyler was laying on top of the covers, completely naked with his dick in his hand and a finger in his mouth, jerking himself off slowly, just teasing. Josh froze mid-step, mouth hanging open at the sight.

"Wow babe," he whispered, swallowing thickly.

The omega whined, sounding needy and impatient and looked at the alpha with big eyes.

"I need you alpha," he whimpered, hips rutting up into the tight ring he had made with his fingers as the other hand wandered down his body.

That got Josh moving right away.

The alpha growled and strode across the room in three big steps, discarding his shirt and pants all the while. He threw himself onto the bed and landed on his stomach next to his mate, one hand on each side of Tyler's head, pinning him down. He didn't waste a second, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Tyler purred and licked his way into Josh's mouth, groaning at the taste.

"Are you-..." Josh pulled away to breathe, "- sure that you wanna do this?"

Tyler nodded without thought and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's again, pulling at the alpha's boxers until they glided down far enough to free his cock, already hard and leaking. Josh pulled away from the omega's lips to remove his underwear completely, throwing them somewhere on the floor. Tyler rolled over and got up on his hands and knees, lowering his head to the mattress and arching his back as much as he could.

"No baby," Josh said, despite the very pretty sight he had in front of him right then, "we're not doing it like that today."

He thought back to the video he had seen of Tyler with Duke and remembered how Tyler had been forced into that exact same position. It didn't really give him much power over his body.

The omega looked confused but raised his head again, sitting back on his legs.

"Then how do you want me?" he asked.

"On top," Josh decided quickly, laying down on his back and patting his hip.

Tyler just stared at him for a long moment before blushing furiously.

"W-what? I can't be on top, I don't know what to do!"

His voice sounded panicked.

Josh gave him a gentle smile and pulled him into his lap.

"Don't worry pup, I'll help you, I promise," he said, drawing a cross over his chest where his heart is, "I gotta warm you up first though."

Tyler wrinkled his forehead and was just about to ask Josh what he meant by that when he was turned around by strong hands on his hips and pulled up to Josh's face. The alpha started licking at his balls before working his way to his entrance, pulling high moans from Tyler's throat.

"Fuck," the omega panted, holding himself up with the help of his hands on Josh's thighs.

He had no idea why the alpha would do this when he could just fuck him already, but he wasn't about to complain. The feeling of Josh's warm, wet tongue was heavenly.

The alpha licked and sucked at the entrance, pressing his tongue against the tight muscle.

"Tell me if I should stop," he mumbled, barely stopping long enough to say the last word before he was back to licking.

"No, don't stop, s'good," Tyler moaned, grinding down on his mate's face a little, not really paying attention to what his body was doing.

A warm, tingling feeling bubbled in Tyler's lower stomach and grew stronger and stronger. He could feel himself getting wet with slick and saliva and his face was on fire, a red blush spreading from his cheeks all the way down to his chest.

"Alpha, more, please," he begged, not really knowing what 'more' meant.

Josh, however, seemed to know exactly what it meant because it didn't take a full second before he had a finger knuckle-deep into his boyfriend, pumping it slowly and pressing it against the warm walls. And it was exactly what Tyler needed.

"Oh," he cried out, hands gripping tightly, helplessly at the fleshy, muscular thighs that belonged to his alpha.

Josh pressed in another finger next to the first one and scissored them gently, going wider and wider for each passing minute. Tyler felt like screaming just to show his mate how much he loved it.

"Okay handsome," Josh said after a few minutes as he pulled his face away, giving one of Tyler's jiggly butt cheeks a very light smack, "turn around."

The omega did as he was told and turned around, sitting down on his boyfriend's hips with one leg on each side, feeling Josh's hard cock rub a little against his butt crack. Suddenly Tyler felt nervous again. He wasn't scared because he trusted Josh, but he knew how much it hurt and even though he wanted to satisfy his alpha it felt very intimidating. Josh noticed the change in Tyler's face right away and cooed at the omega lovingly.

"You'll do fine, love," he encouraged as a hand petted the outside of Tyler's left thigh.

The omega nodded, still seeming nervous, and took a deep breath. Josh whispered pretty things to his mate for a few moments until he felt calm enough.

"Okay," the alpha purred, "can you try and sit on my cock?" he asked.

"Only if you feel ready. You can always back out of this Tyler, I won't be mad."

The omega just nodded and lifted his ass up before carefully lowering himself onto the hard cock, huffing a little at the sensation. Josh supported his weight by holding two hands on his ass, lifting him up a little. The wet head of his dick slipped in rather easily, surrounding it in wonderful, tight warmth. Josh grunted and had to force himself not to just thrust upwards and bottom out right then.

"Fuck," he hissed, voice low and growling.

The omega whined a little but his cock twitched with interest.

"Such a good boy," the alpha praised, holding Tyler still with just the very first few inches of his hard member inside of him.

"Feeling okay?"

The omega nodded, eyes squeezed shut and lips held together in a face of both pain and pleasure. He lowered himself a few more inches but stopped suddenly halfway down, whimpering.

"Fuck," he cried out, brown eyes opening to look at the alpha.

"I... I-I can't Joshie," he mumbled, "it's too big."

The omega sounded whiny, voice high and crackling, but he didn't make any move to get off. Josh hushed him and drew circles into the soft butt-cheeks that he still held as support.

"Wanna stop?"

Tyler shook his head, thighs trembling and sweat starting to form on his forehead. Josh smiled.

"Just go slow," he encouraged, "We got all the time in the world."

Tyler nodded with a pained face, breathing rigidly and fast. They stayed like that for a minute or so before the omega started moving again, whimpering hopelessly.

"There you go," Josh grunted, praising every little move his mate made.

Tyler's warm hole felt amazing around his cock, tighter than anything he'd ever fucked before.

"I can't take it," Tyler cried out but still kept lowering himself onto the dick, feeling it going deeper and deeper inside of him.

"You can," Josh purred, moaning, "you're doing so good love."

Tyler nodded, face red and stomach flexing.

"Shit," Josh breathed out, "good boy."

At last, Tyler was sitting down on his boyfriend's pelvis, cock buried deep inside of him which left him panting and whimpering but at the same time incredibly turned on. Josh rubbed the omega's sweaty thighs, gentle fingers tickling the soft skin.

"Good omega," he praised, him too feeling out of breath at the sensation of Tyler's ass squeezing around his dick.

They stayed like that for a while and Josh took the opportunity to just look at his mate.

Tyler was glistening with sweat already, muscles tense and shaking and chest rising rapidly with his big breaths. His skin was smooth and naturally sun kissed, darker in tone than Josh's milky white. The black tattoos gave such a unique and beautiful contrast and even though Tyler might not like them that much, the piercings on his body looked sexy as hell. His hair was fluffy, sticking up here and there.

He sat with his hands flat against Josh's stomach, holding him up with his arms, back arched and ass sticking out.

Carefully, the omega started to move his hips a little, rocking back and forth. He whined out a moan as his body got used to the pressure and he moved more and more, starting to grind his ass in circles over Josh's hips.

The alpha growled a little and grabbed Tyler's waist, thumbs squeezing into the soft skin.

"That's good baby," he praises, forcing himself not to move.

He didn't want to cause his boyfriend any pain or discomfort.

It didn't take much longer before Tyler was bouncing on his alpha's cock, head thrown back in bliss. His Adam's apple rose and fell as he moaned, sweet, high sounds filling the room along with the slaps of his ass smacking down on Josh's pelvis.

The alpha was almost growling, chest feeling full of want and love for his omega and stomach warm with arousal. Tyler's thighs trembled, already tired from lifting his weight up and down as he rode the alpha's cock.

"Josh," he cried out between pants, sitting down hard to get as much of the length inside of him as possible.

"Good boy," Josh praised, "taking that cock so good."

The omega smiled, happy to please his alpha and went faster, lifting himself up almost completely off of Josh before slamming back down hard. Josh began moving too, thrusting up to meet him.

Tyler took his hands off of his mate's stomach and let them wander up his own body, stroking his stomach and up to his ribs and up, up, up, until he was pinching his nipples, licking his plump lips at the sensation.

He was the prettiest thing Josh had ever laid his eyes upon.

His stomach was completely flat and feminine except for the small happy trail that went from his navel and led down to his pelvis. Tyler had been completely shaven when Josh first saw him without clothes, but was now, over two weeks later, covered in short, dark pubes.

His cock bounced beautifully as he rode Josh, slapping his lower stomach every time he sat down. He was hard, the head a dark shade of pink and glistening with precum. The base was thicker than the top and it started off straight but curved to the left towards the end. The piercing moved where it went through him, but Tyler didn't seem to mind.

Josh reached his hand to Tyler's crotch and began stroking his cock, grip tight and unforgiving. Tyler almost screamed out in pleasure and, for the first time, opened his eyes to look down at Josh. His pupils were dilated to the point where they almost covered his entire irises and they looked wet, tears threatening to spill over the rim. He bit his lower lip and went even faster, moaning like a pornstar.

"M' gonna cum," he mumbled between gasps as Josh's cock brushing against his prostate.

The alpha moaned and squeezed Tyler's cock even tighter, jacking him faster.

"Come on omega, go faster for me," he purred, voice rough and jaws tense.

The omega obeyed, riding faster and bouncing higher with his last efforts before he came, shooting cum over Josh's hand and stomach. His ass tensed as he orgasmed, tightening even more around Josh's cock and the alpha dropped his mate's dick to take a hold of his hips instead, lifting Tyler up a bit to give himself room to fuck up into him fast and hard.

The omega moaned and cried out, oversensitive after his orgasm but still feeling so incredibly good.

"Fuck me alpha," he whined, whimpering as his prostate got rubbed.

Josh didn't take much longer before he came too, filling his omega and squeezing the skin on his hips hard, leaving red marks. Tyler moaned with him before they stilled, panting and just looking at each other for a while.

They were both sweaty and Josh could feel Tyler's thighs tremble where he sat. He was just about to ask the omega how he was feeling - it was his first time actually having sex without getting raped after all - when Tyler's face broke out into a huge smile.

He was glowing.

It almost made Josh want to cry.

"You are so beautiful, love," Josh said honestly, gently stroking over the red marks on Tyler's hips.

Tyler giggled and leaned down to give him a kiss, feeling absolutely amazing.

"Thank you," he mumbled against his soft lips.

Josh pulled back a little.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me... for being good to me."

The alpha smiled and hugged his boyfriend, ignoring how the sweat and cum smeared between them. Tyler hugged back for a long while before letting go, still chuckling.

"We should probably shower."


	14. Mates for life.

When Josh woke up the next day he felt incredibly tired. After he and Tyler had taken a shower together they had stayed up for a few more hours just talking about life.

The alpha hadn't fallen asleep until three hours before he had to wake up again and just the thought of going back to work felt exhausting.

With an overly heavy sigh, Josh sat up in bed and carefully climbed over Tyler who was still sleeping next to him. He made sure that he didn't wake the omega while he got dressed and closed the door behind him so that no noise would disturb his boyfriend.

It didn't take Josh more than thirty minutes before he was out the door and on his way to the Omega Recovery Facility, hat on his head and jacket hugging his body as he swirled his keys around a finger.

The snow had melted a few days ago, but the roads were still covered in an icy slush, grey and depressing from car smoke and cigarette butts. The thought of not seeing his omega for hours weighed heavy on his heart and Josh had to constantly force himself to move forward instead of just going back home.

"It's just for nine, ten hours tops," the alpha muttered to himself as the building came into view.

He dreaded the thought of talking to Jenna, predicting a pretty hard lecture for being away for so long. He knew that the facility had a busy schedule this time of the year and that they needed as many people as possible, but he needed to take care of the omega, _his_ omega. It was more important than his job.

When he first got in he was met by Brendon, who apologised for what had happened when they last saw each other and for how he had treated Tyler. He also mentioned that Jenna had told him that Josh and Tyler were a couple now and congratulated him. The air between them felt different from before, but Josh was grateful nonetheless.

The second thing that happened to him was Jenna.

She came up to him when he was on his way to his first patient of the day and gave him an earful about his absence. This time it was Josh who apologised, trying to convince his boss that Tyler needed him there.

She just sighed, massaging her temples.

"Just... please catch up on some work, alright? It's stressful enough as it is and I don't have money to pay someone who isn't even working," she mumbled before she walked away, probably going to her office.

The day went by painfully slow. Josh ran around from room to room, taking care of patients and filling out paperwork. He had never been incredibly fond of his job, it was painful to get attached to omega's and then have to let them go, and it was hard to work with people who were scared of him, but at least he used to enjoyed helping the patients.

He liked to snuggle them and gain their trust, and he felt good when he saw them getting better. But now he couldn't even enjoy that. Sure, he still felt like he was doing a good deed, but now he felt bad whenever he scented a patient and whenever he snuggled some omega, guilt latched on to his brain.

He thought about Tyler, all alone at home, probably missing him and how he would react when he smelled other omega's on his mate.

Tyler knew what Josh did for a living and had told him that he understood that it was for their best. They needed money after all. But it still felt as if Josh was unfaithful.

When he finally – _finally_! - made it back home Josh was tired. He had forgotten how hard it was to actually work an entire day.

As soon as he stepped in through the door it all went away though.

His omega came running from the living room and threw himself at the alpha, arms latching around his neck, his fluffy hair tickling his chin. Tyler whined and scented Josh, taking away that awful smell of other omega's and rubbed his face against the alpha's neck.

"I've missed you," he whimpered, refusing to let go.

Josh couldn't help but chuckle as he hugged him back, hands resting on his lower back and pulling his body close.

"I've missed you too, omega, so much," he said.

Tyler kissed him before letting go and taking a step back, blushing as he realised how excited he had been.

"Sorry," he whispered as Josh took off his jacket and hung it up along with his keys and hat.

"Don't apologise, babe," Josh said with a smile, "I'm just as happy to see you."

Tyler had cooked dinner, revealing that he was actually quite good at it and Josh felt like he was in heaven. He was used to getting home to an empty apartment and eating a microwaveable "meal" before going to bed without any human interaction.

To be greeted by his mate and then eating a home-cooked dinner and talk about his day was so much better.

"Was Jenna mad?" Tyler asked, feeling guilty that he had caused so much trouble.

Josh waved his hand, holding a carrot stick between his thumb and index finger.

"She wasn't happy, but it's not because of you. Things are hectic at O.R.F right now."

The omega sunk even further down in his chair.

"Does that mean that you'll have to work even more?" Josh shrugged, chewing off a piece of the vegetable.

"Probably."

Tyler didn't like that sound of that, but he understood and didn't want to make Josh feel bad about it so instead he smiled a little and got up to put away the dishes.

"How was your day?" Josh asked, helping by bringing the plates to the sink.

"Boring. I watched some TV but there's nothing good on in the middle of the day," he sighed, "I missed you a lot, and my soreness just made me think about you even more."

The alpha froze at that before turning to his mate, blinking.

"Soreness?"

His voice was filled with worry. Tyler giggled a little and blushed.

"Well yeah, from yesterday," he informed.

Josh felt bad. Had he hurt Tyler? Maybe he really couldn't take it and only did so because Josh ordered him to.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry babe! Are you alright?"

Tyler laughed at that and kissed the alpha's cheeks, nuzzling his nose into the side of his face.

"I'm fine," he insisted, "last night was amazing, Josh. I really liked it."

Josh exhaled a breath he hadn't realised that he was holding and kissed his boyfriend.

"I really liked it too."

 

Things went on like that.

Both Josh and Tyler came into a routine of some sort, where Josh would go to work and Tyler would take care of their home.

Some nights, when Josh felt up for it, they would watch a movie or play some video games or even look at old photos, and other nights they would have sex.

It was an alright life to have, but became boring fast. The new couple felt like they didn't see each other enough and when they actually did, they slept most of it away.

Josh was working hard, slaving away at the facility from early in the morning till late into the afternoon and for each passing day he felt more and more frustrated with his patients.

Of course, he couldn't show them that, it was his job to make them feel wanted, but he didn't want them, he only wanted Tyler.

And every time he came home smelling like omega Tyler would whine and scent him as much as he could, still twitching his nose at the other scents on his alpha.

Josh groaned as his alarm clock screamed at him to wake up.

It was Monday again, the worst day of the week, and Josh really didn't feel like getting out of bed. He had been working the entire weekend and felt his body and mind beg him for a break, but Jenna was stressed enough as it was and Josh wanted to help her.

Tyler stirred in his arms and turned around to face him, looking at his alpha with tired eyes.

"Do you have to go?" he whimpered, just like every morning, kissing his neck and scenting him a little extra.

Something about his scent was different.

"Yeah, I'm sorry love," Josh sighed as he kissed the top of his head.

Tyler whined and snuggled closer.

"I don't feel good," he mumbled, sounding tired.

"Not good how?"

The omega shrugged with a sigh.

"Cold... I think I might have a fever."

Josh placed a hand on his forehead and noticed how sticky his skin was from sweat.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" he asked worryingly.

The omega nodded with another whine.

And so, Josh was on his way to work.

 _Again_.

Halfway through his day Josh's phone rang. Usually he would've turned it off during working hours, but since Tyler had been feeling under the weather that morning he decided to keep it on in case something happened. He looked at the caller-ID and felt his stomach drop when he saw his own home phone number on there.

Worry settled into his body like heavy sand and he answered quickly.

"Tyler? Are you okay?" he asked right away.

At first it was quiet on the other end except for ragged breathing, but just as Josh was about to speak again a whimper went through the line.

"A-alpha..."

That was definitely Tyler.

"Baby, speak to me, what's going on?"

Josh sounded panicked even to himself.

He was already on his way to the employees’ room to get his jacket in case something had happened. Whines and whimpers was all that answered and the alpha started to fear the worst. Had someone broken into the apartment? Had Tyler fallen and hurt himself badly?

"Use your words, omega, you have to talk to me."

"Need you," cried the omega, "hurts."

"What hurts, Tyler?" Josh asked as he jogged through the corridors, looking for his boss.

He needed to get home, to take his omega to the hospital. He was hurt, something had happened.

Then one more word came over the line, barely high enough for the phone speakers to pick it up.

"Heat."

It felt as if the world lifted from Josh's shoulders. Heat? He could handle a heat. That also explained why Tyler had smelled different that morning.

Without knocking, the alpha opened the door to Jenna's office and found the blond sitting behind her desk filling in paperworks. She barely looked up.

"What?" she asked, pen never leaving the papers.

"I have to go."

That made her stop her work and she gave Josh a stern look.

"No Josh, you can't do this. We are already so far behind," she insisted.

She left no room for argument, but the alpha stood his ground. His omega needed him.

"Tyler is in heat, I have to take care of him."

"There's no way, Josh," the woman insisted.

She looked just as overworked as Josh felt, and he couldn't blame her for not wanting to let him go, but Tyler was more important.

"He's my omega, I have to."

Jenna sighed and dropped the pen, clasping her hands together on top of the table instead.

"If you leave now, you're fired Joshua, i have no use for a worker that doesn't want to work."

"Fine."

 _Nothing_ was more important than Tyler.

Josh jogged all the way home and ran up the stairs until he was in the apartment. A strong smell of omega in heat hit him like a punch in the face.

"Omega?" he called out to the quiet home, trying to find his mate.

The scent got stronger and stronger the further into the apartment he got, and Josh felt his own soon-upcoming-rut getting triggered into an early start. Their bodies wanted to match up their cycles.

"Tyler?"

A whine answered, sounding as if it came from the bedroom.

When Josh opened the door he was shocked to see that Tyler wasn't in there. But he was certain that he had heard the noise come from that room and the smell was the strongest in there.

Suddenly he remembered the omega's tendencies to hide under the bed whenever he felt threatened or vulnerable and got down on the floor to lay on his belly to look under the furniture.

Sure enough, the omega was there, hiding close to the wall covered in sweat and nesting with the pillows and blanket that had been on the bed. Josh finally relaxed completely and let his instincts take over, allowing his rut to do the thinking.

"Come here omega, alpha's got you," he purred and felt proud when Tyler left his nest without a second thought.

The omega crawled into his lap and held onto his shirt for dear life, crying in frustration at the other omega's scents that covered his alpha.

He started to scent his mate and whined at Josh to do the same.

And like that they stayed for what felt like hours.

Josh cooed at his omega and kept him warm, his own body temperature rising steadily as his rut grew stronger. When Tyler felt a little better they moved from the floor and onto the bed where Josh threw the blanket and pillows for his omega to nest with.

While the lower-ranked was busy, the other took his chance to get more blankets along with water bottles and some easily eaten food.

They nested for a long time, Tyler was a very picky omega and he needed every pillow to be fluffed to perfection and every blanket to lay just right.

When he finally felt satisfied they crawled into their little nest and disappeared from the outside world. Tyler fell asleep in his alpha's lap and Josh took the opportunity to rest too, still feeling exhausted from working so much.

He woke up to his omega's whines and two raging boners, one - his own, and one - Tyler's. The omega whimpered and pulled at his clothes until he sat naked, before he attached himself to Josh's neck, kissing and licking at his scent gland to force out some more hormones.

Josh undressed too without a word, his rut screaming at him to mate, mate, mate! But the logical part of his brain - the responsible part of his mind - made him stop and look at his boyfriend.

Somewhere in the back of his head, past the fog from the rut and the smoke from arousal, he remembered that Tyler had never been mated before. He had never been knotted by an alpha as far as Josh knew.

"Tyler," he said.

When his mate didn't respond and just kept licking at his neck, he raised his voice.

"Omega!"

This made Tyler back off with a high pitched whine, lowering his head in submission to please his alpha.

"I'm gonna knot you, do you understand?"

Tyler nodded eagerly.

"Say that you understand, and that you want it," Josh insisted.

He knew what heats did to omega's and he wanted to make sure that Tyler was actually ready.

"Knot me, alpha."

Josh didn't really need anything more than that.

Tyler was already leaking slick and panting, so as soon as they got out from the tangles of blankets and pillows he stood on his hands and knees, presenting himself willingly for his alpha.

Josh got behind him and thrusted in right away.

The resistance was almost nonexistent, the heat leaving the omega open and ready and he wailed as Josh bottomed out, cock bigger than normal and reaching deeper inside him.

The alpha started to fuck his mate mercilessly right away, instincts controlling him and telling him to claim the omega as quickly as possible so that no one else could take him.

Tyler moaned and fell forward a bit at the force of the alpha's thrusts, getting down on his elbows and had to flex his stomach and thighs to keep his ass up.

"Alpha!" he cried out as he came, showering the bedsheets below in cum.

Josh just grunted in return and kept going, holding his omega's hips in place to reach deeper and leaned forward over his back to press sloppy kisses over his shoulders.

The omega purred and let himself be fucked even though he was tired and sensitive. Josh took quite a while to cum, fucking his omega for more than twenty minutes.

During that time Tyler came four times, crying out louder and louder as he got more and more sensitive, feeling overstimulated and fucked raw.

Finally, when Tyler was on the verge of his fifth orgasm, Josh came with a growl.

The alpha leaned forward and bit into the omega's scent gland, marking him as his mate for real. Tyler hissed at the pain and cried out, but was soon purring at the thought of getting claimed.

Thick strings of warm cum filled up the omega, leaking out on the sides of Josh's cock before he could press in his knot, trapping his semen inside.

It felt tight and pulsating inside of Tyler, but the omega just sighed happily.

"Good omega," Josh praised as he gently laid them both down on their side, still connected to each other.

He flung his arms around his mate - his _real_ mate! - and started to lick at the bite mark he had left in his skin, cooing when Tyler hissed.

"Such a good mate," he mumbled as he kept caring for the lower-ranked, scenting him and giving him gentle licks and kisses.

"Mate," Tyler purred happily.

Josh hummed and nuzzled his nose into the back of his head, sniffing his fluffy, brown hair.

They both fell asleep quickly, tired and spent after their first mating.

Tyler woke up first the day after and noticed that his head felt clearer and that his heat was almost completely gone. He grimaced at the feeling of Josh's cock slipping out of his ass when he moved and blushed when he felt the semen starting to leak out.

The omega sneaked into the bathroom and took a well needed shower before staring at himself in the mirror. His hair was wild and untamed, but that didn't catch his eye in the slightest. What gained all his attention was the deep purple mark on the right side of his neck, covering his entire scent gland in a dark bruise.

Distinct marks of teeth shone through and even though Josh had cleaned it off carefully it had some dried blood here and there.

His mark.

He had a mate.

A real mate.

Tyler walked out of the bathroom with his chest puffed out, feeling better than ever before - despite the aching in his butt.

Josh had woken up to an empty bed and smiled when he saw his omega.

"Hey," he greeted, voice rough from the night before.

He took a water bottle and finished almost the entire thing in one go.

"Hi," Tyler giggled as he sat down on the bed again, being pulled close by his mate.

Josh licked at his bite mark again, nursing his poor omega.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Tyler asked after a few minutes of silence, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"Nah," Josh sighed, "I got fired yesterday."

The omega sat up straight at that and stared at his mate with big eyes.

"What?!" he cried out, "oh Josh, I'm so sorry!"

The alpha blew a raspberry and waved his hand carelessly.

"I'll find something else."

A grin spread over his face.

"I hated that job anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS FIC!
> 
> this was my first ever multi-chaptered fanfic and i had so much fun writing it. i would've never finished this if it weren't for everyone who commented, so thank you so much! i really hope that you guys enjoy this last chapter and that you feel satisfied with this ending. i tried my best to tie it all together.
> 
> with that, i bid you all goodbye until next time. please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
